


The hidden lives of drag queens

by fanficforanythinglgbt



Category: rpdr - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fantasy, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, mafia/gang, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficforanythinglgbt/pseuds/fanficforanythinglgbt
Summary: Gigi Goode is a young struggling drag queen, who has a dark past. She performs in almost every gay bar on a nightly basis and sometimes has to have sex for money.Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll and Jackie Cox are drag queens who are also gang/mafia leaders. One night, the perform at the same bar as Gigi Goode, but their paths don't meet there.When they leave, Gigi hears something in an alley and sees the three and a few guys fighting. When they kill the men, they realize that Gigi had seen the whole thing. She tries to run away, but they kidnap her.What happens when the four of them catch feelings for each other?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/ Crystal Methyd - Relationship, Gigi Goode/ Jackie Cox, Gigi Goode/ Nicky Doll, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd/ Nicky Doll/Jackie Cox, Jan/Jaida
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Secrets unravelled

Gigi Pov

"Give it up for Gigi Goode!" the club owner yells out, and there's a lot of applause from the audience. I go out on stage with a smile and I wave, getting more applause. I take the mic from the owner and start talking "Thank you. Thank you all for having me here. It's so great to see you all! Now tell me, who's ready to party!" I yell out and everyone starts cheering. I start to dance as 'Call your girlfriend' by Robyn starts playing and I start to lip sync. I walk off the stage and move through the crowd, as they sing along and dance. People start getting out their money, so I take their bills. Thank god there are a lot of people here. I dance around more people and touch some shoulders and take more bills. I walk back to the stage as a new song comes on and I start using different dance moves. After finishing my performance, I stay for a while, drinking and watching other queens perform. As the hours tick by, I realize that it's 4:36 am. I pay for my drinks and make my way out of the bar, making sure that I have my backpack and all of my belongings are there. I begin to walk back to my apartment, always looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm not being followed. It's been 3 years since it stopped, but I guess paranoia just doesn't go away. I finally reach the building and walk up the stairs to my apartment, since it's kind of close. I get my keys out to unlock the door and enter with a quiet sigh. It's really fucking small and shitty, but it's affordable. I walk over to the couch/ occasional bed and set my bag down. I go the other side of the couch, where there's a small mattress and pick up the bag that's on it. I unzip it and pick out some boxers. I change my clothes, and go the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk back out and lay down on the couch since it's smoother than the mattress and my back aches a bit. I lay down on my side, staring at my kitchen and waiting to fall asleep. Sooner than I would have expected, my eyes start to feel heavy and I close them, drifting to sleep.

I slowly open my eyes, still feeling a bit drowsy. I yawn and stretch my limbs, letting out a sigh as I grab my phone. It's 7:30 am. Great. I rub my eyes and walk over to the bathroom. I finish freshening up and walk to the kitchen so I can make some coffee. I get the coffee powder and start boiling some water. When the water is hot enough, I turn off the fire and pour it into the mug. I stir it up and start gulping it down because I know I have to stay awake all day since I have another performance tonight at the same bar. I turn around to make a second mug, and gulp it as quickly as I can. I wash the mug and dry it so I can place it back in the cupboard, and I walk over to the couch so I can pick out some clothes. I pick up a simple flannel shirt and some black jeans. I grab my phone, keys and wallet, put on some shoes and I walk out the door. I decide to just walk around the city, and maybe shop. I walk to the nearest mall, and decide to buy some make-up, a dress and heels. It takes me about an hour and a half to find something beautiful that suits me and is within my price range. I quickly pay for them, and decide to get some Starbucks. I leave the store and find the closest Starbucks. I order an iced caramel macchiato, and I quickly pay for it. I drink it quickly, and throw it in a recycling bin, and I decide to leave the mall and just walk around. I plug my earphones into my phone and start playing songs by Tokyo Hotel. 

After I walk around for hours, I realize that it's 4, so I head back home and get my outfit ready for tonight. I decide to wear the new black heels and gorgeous pink dress I got. I pack them in my bag, along with my make-up kit and blonde wig. I make my way to the bar and to one of the backrooms, so I can get dressed. There are eight other queens who are getting ready as well. Someone with a mullet looks at me and smiles "Hey, you must be Gigi! Come get ready with us girl! I'm Crystal, and these are Nicky, Jackie, Jan, Jaida, Thorgy and Aiden Zhane!" she says excitedly, pointing at each respective person, and I shoot them a smile while I walk over to Crystal and place my bag at the table next to hers. She gives me another smile and I smile back and I start putting on some make-up and getting ready.

2 hours later, we're all ready and queens from the other backroom are already performing. Most of them just tell stories and jokes, and the last few ones dance and lip sync. Once they finish, the owner introduces Thorgy and she starts lip syncing to 'Black Magic'. One after the other, the queens give their best performances and then it's my turn. It's the same as last night, however I lip sync to 'Do it again'. After lip syncing, some queens including myself perform again, until it's time to close the bar. I go the backroom along with some of the other queens and change outfits as quickly as possible, saying our goodbyes and I leave the bar. As I make my way to my apartment building, I hear something strange in a deep alleyway. It almost sounds like... a struggle or argument maybe? I slowly walk towards it, and take a peek so I don't get hurt. I see Crystal, Nicky and Jackie as their boy-selves arguing with six big and butch guys. Well shit. I see one of the guys reach for his back pocket, but Crystal, Nicky and Jackie are quicker than them and they shoot them. Oh my fucking god. Holy fucking shit. Shit, shit, holy fucking shit. Nicky looks up from the bodies and notices me, so I turn to run, but before I can even move, my body is shoved into the alley. I turn around and see Jan, Jaida and Aiden. Shit, I'm going to die. "Are you spying on us Gigi?" Crystal asks, and I shaky head as much as I can, in my frozen state. "N-no, I-I just heard a struggle and j-just looked! I swear!" I say, terrified that they might kill me or kidnap me and torture me to death. "Really?" Jackie asks, his voice being much calmer and has a sad expression on his face, as though he was concerned for me and I try to nod "I-I swear! I-I won't tell anyone! Don't kill me! Please!" I start to beg and Nicky starts to approach me. I start to walk backwards, but someone from behind me just pushes me slightly and I'm face to face with Nicky. Shit. I feel four hands grab my arms as Nicky gets out a cloth and a bottle. Fuck. I struggle in the arms of... Jan and Jaida, so I think to scream but Aiden's hands cover my mouth. "I really hate this part, I'm sorry." Nicky says as I try to scream into Aiden's hands and struggle more. As soon as Aiden's hands are off my mouth, the cloth covers my mouth and nose while Aiden's hands try to steady my head so I don't shake it too much. I continue to struggle and finally move enough to get the three of them off of me, but Nicky just pushes me to the ground, her on top of me and I immediately feel my arms being held down by four people and my head by Aiden. The longer the cloth is on me, the drowsier I feel. Shit, I need to stay awake. I try to struggle more frantically, but my muscles feel sore and I get even more tired. "That's it, just breathe it in. We really are sorry." I hear Crystal say as their faces become blurrier by the second. I feel my eyes wanting to close, but I fight to keep them awake. Eventually, I stop struggling and I just mumble into the cloth. "Shhh, just close your eyes, it's okay. Just sleep." Nicky whispers and my eyes finally close, the chloroform overcoming me.


	2. Some secrets should have stayed hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devin - Aiden Zhane  
> Charlie - Jan  
> Jared - Jaida Essence Hall  
> Trevien - Heidi N Closet  
> Karl - Nicky Doll  
> Cody - Crystal Methyd  
> Darius - Jackie Cox  
> Sam - Gigi Goode

Crystal/Cody Pov

As Gigi finally stops struggling and closes her eyes, Karl takes the cloth away and shakes his shoulder just to make sure he's completely knocked out. When he doesn't react, Darius picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. "Poor kid" he sighs and the five of us walk back in the direction of the fight. There's a broken wall, and we go through the hole and to our car. Devin goes to the driver's seat while Charlie and Jared enter the front passenger seat, with Charlie on Jared's lap. Karl takes Gigi's bag from Darius and puts it in the trunk. I open the door, and let myself in first, so that I can take Gigi's shoulders. I sit in the middle, knowing it would make it easier to maneuver and shift Gigi on us. Karl enters the car from the opposite side and takes Gigi's shoulders while I grab her stomach so that Darius can get in. He closes the door and Devin starts driving to the main house. "Do you know her boy name or do you want me to search for it?" Charlie asks and Karl grabs the phone from her pocket, passing it to Charlie. He gets his laptop from the dashboard and quickly connects the phone using a cable. He turns on the phone and starts searching through it, while simultaneously looking at the laptop. "Looks like his real name is Samuel Steven Geggie, but he had it changed to Jonathan M. Keller three years ago.' Charlie says as he scrolls down the laptop, while pressing a few things. "Why?" Devin asks and Charlie seems focused "Well... umm... this is quite the disrespect for someone's privacy but you know... umm...it was a case of severe domestic abuse from his parents and brothers... and...umm... rape included." he says quietly and uncomfortably and everyone tenses up. Fuck. Darius, Karl and I quickly look at his sleeping face sadly. We realize that we have been tracing mindless patterns on him which quickly cease. "Umm... where does he live now?" I ask, wanting to know the next step of the plan and cutting the tension. "Uhh... in an apartment building near the bar." Charlie says, a bit tensed up. "What's wrong babe?" Jared asks him, trying to soothe his boyfriend by rubbing his arm "I don't think it would be a good idea to let him go back there. The apartment owner made his rent way more expensive for being gay and a drag queen after all the neighbors filed complaints." he says and we all groan "Ugh, what the fuck is this bullshit?" Darius says and I shake my head, feeling irritation spike through me. I quickly devise a plan to ensure that Sam stays safe, we don't get caught for kidnapping him, and most importantly; making sure he stays with us. As bad as it sounds, we're his best bet considering what we know about him. "Cody? What's on your mind?" Karl asks and I look up at him "Here's the plan. We get Sam to the main house, Devin, you go back to his apartment building to get his stuff and pay his final rent and we make sure that we don't scare him, make him feel comfortable and safe. But he can't be allowed to leave on his own for a while. For both his safety and ours. That means when he wakes up, we have to calmly approach him about his identity, not pushing him to tell us his real name. And we can't sedate or chloroform him again, unless it's under extreme measures. Like, if he left and was far away from here. We need him to trust us." I say, looking at everyone and they all agree. "Great, I'll call Trevien to make sure he tells everyone" Devin says, picking up his phone as we start to get a bit closer to our building, traffic blocking us. "Hey Trevien? Yeah, don't worry everything's been taken care of. Listen, we have a newcomer. His name's Jonathan and he will be treated with the upmost respect and care. We need him to trust us. Okay, excellent. Tell everyone else. Yeah, we're almost there. See you." Devin says into the phone and ends the call. "Okay Cody, the plan's a go." Devin says, as we get into our parking lot, closing the gate immediately.

Devin gets closer to where the elevators are and stops the car. Jared and Charlie exit immediately and go the trunk to grab his things. Darius and Karl exit first, Karl walking over to Darius so that they can grab Sam's legs and pull him out as I grab his shoulders to steady him. I get out of the car as we put Sam into a standing position, then I immediately hold him in an almost bridal style manner and walk to the elevators, glancing over at his face to make sure he's completely out. Devin starts driving away as we enter the elevators and press the button for the 20th floor. "So, what's the pan for when he wakes up? Do we just ask about his name and tell him he can't leave?" Jared asks, wanting to be cautious about how to approach the situation "Yeah, he'll probably tell us that his name is Jonathan M. Keller, we accept that, then we tell him we want him around for a while." Karl says and we all nod as the elevator doors open. We all exit, Charlie and Jared going to see Trevien and researching more about Sam. Darius, Karl and I go to the guest room nearest to our rooms. "Do you really think this would work?" Darius asks and I sigh as Karl opens the door "I sure hope so." I say. We enter, and I place Sam on the bed. I go to the closet, and pick out a pair of black sweatpants and a blue plaid tank top. I hand the pjs to Darius and Karl and we walk over to him, and I begin undressing him. "Don't you think this is a bit much? We're literally undressing him" Karl asks and I shrug "It's not like we're gonna look and besides we're just making sure he's more comfortable" I say as I take off his flannel shirt. I notice that there are... make-up stains from the inside? What? Darius goes to the bathroom and gets some wet cottons. He starts wiping Sam's face and chest, which reveal almost faded scars. The three of us tense up. Fuck, what type of hell has he been through? We change him quickly and quietly, then leave to go to Karl's room. We enter, and he immediately gets his laptop and turns on the tv. There's a security camera in Sam's room so, we'll be able to see what he tries to do when he wakes up. Darius picks up his phone and calls someone "Hey Charlie, you know the guest bedroom that's the closest to our rooms? Yeah, well I need three people on that window location for every floor below and above so that if he tries to do anything, you'll catch him or get him down. Okay good. I'll text you when he's awake. Wait, looks like he's awake now. Get them into position immediately. Good, bye." he says and closes the call, the three of us looking intently at the screen. Sam's eyebrows are furrowed, his eyes are slightly opening and he turns to lay on his side. He quickly jumps back into the wall, and starts to check himself for injuries. He starts to look around the room, trying to figure out what happened. 'Fuck' he murmurs while placing his face on his hands and rubs his eyes. He starts to look around, and notices that his bag is there and that there's a rocking chair by the window. He seems to be formulating a plan to get out, but considering we have people everywhere, he's not gonna be able to do it. He starts looking all over the ceiling, then spots the camera. How the fuck? It's small. He grabs his bag and walks over to the chair, moving it so he can position himself at the corner where the camera is. He stands up on it, bag in his hands, and opens the small pocket to get out a small pocket knife. Fuck. He disables the camera and Darius immediately calls Charlie "Hey, he disabled the fucking camera. I don't know how he even noticed it. Make sure everyone is prepared and that there are people by every exit on each floor, even the hidden exits. Good. And call Devin to make sure he knows the plan." he says and ends the call. Karl switches the tv to all the cameras so we see what he'd do. The door of his room gets unlocked... by bobby-pins. Damn, he's good. He looks left and right of the hallway, but instead of going to the direction of the exits, he goes over to where our rooms are. He looks at the three doors, not knowing whether there's an empty one or not. He looks at Karl's door, but then goes to enter Darius's quietly. He looks around, spots the camera and disables it again. Fuck. "I'm gonna go to the secret exit" Karl says, getting up to grab three headsets. He hands two to Darius and I, then walks to his closet. He moves and moves the carpet to open the secret door. He gets in and turns on the flashlight on the headset. He closes the door, but as soon as it closes, it opens again. "Found him" Karl says, his head poking out as Sam's does the same. Darius starts texting someone, probably Charlie, to tell him we have him. Karl gets up, and so does Sam, but he just moves backwards, trying to stay as far away as possible from us. His face is red and he seems terrified. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. Please." He pleads quietly and Karl pus his hands up in surrender "Listen, we're terribly sorry for chloroforming and kidnapping you. Hurting you was not our intention, honest. We don't want to kill you or harm you. We just wanna talk. What's your boy name?" he says softly and Sam seems confused "You figured it out in the car. Why are you asking me?" he questions and the three of us look at each other in confusion. "You were knocked out. How would you know that?" Darius asks "I was going in and out of it. I could hear you talk from time to time." he says with a shrug, his hands clutching onto the carpet for dear life. "Hey, don't be scared. We really don't want to hurt you. We're just gonna talk, and then make some dinner and go to sleep. No one here will hurt you. What else did you hear?" I question softly and he shakes his head softly "Nothing much really. Just something about going to my apartment to get my things after you sell it, which isn't really necessary you know? I'll just leave and we'll pretend this never happened and we'll never cross paths again" he says and I raise an eyebrow at him "And where will you stay?" I ask and he shrugs "I'll figure it out" he says. Darius starts shaking his head "No, stay with us. It's the least we can do for chloroforming and kidnapping you. And selling your apartment." he says but Sam just shrugs "It's fine. And besides, I ruined your cameras." he says making us chuckle. "We want you stay. Just stay" Karl says and Sam looks at him "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?" he questions and we all shake our heads and he sighs "Why do you want me to stay so badly though?" he asks and Karl shrugs "We have some human decency. We don't want you to be scared of us and considering you were able to almost escape, you'd definitely make a great asset to our gang" he says and Sam just purses his lips. "Okay, fine. I won't complain about leaving" he says and the three of us smile. "Okay, great. Now that that's settled, what would you like for dinner?".


	3. This secret will stay hidden for a while

Karl/ Nicky POV

"Okay, great. Now that that's settled, what would you like for dinner?" Cody asks Sam, who just shakes his head as quickly as he can "I-I'm good. Th-thank you though." he says, still scared of us. "Are you sure? You look like you haven't eaten in a while" Darius points and Sam just shakes his head "I'm good" he says and Darius nods "Okay then, we can either give you a tour of the place or we can take you back to your room to rest. What would you like to do?" he asks and Sam just shrugs "Anything's fine." he says, controlling his shaking "Okay, well, come on, we'll give you a tour!" Cody says excitedly with a smile, getting off the bed and moving towards Sam to get him up. Sam's a bit shocked at first, but seems to stiffen himself up a bit. "Okay" Sam says as Cody turns to open the door, grabs Sam's hand and starts to sprint down the hallway. Darius and I just look at each other and laugh, getting up to follow them. We see them at the elevator, waiting for it to come up while Cody jumps excitedly. "I'm so fucking excited! We haven't had anyone new come over for a while now! I bet we're gonna have so much fun!" he says to Sam as Darius and I finally arrive to them. "Calm down Cody." Darius chuckles out and he just pouts "Aww, but we're gonna have so much fun! And then we'll do each other's make up!" he says, making us laugh as Sam just gives a small smile. Good, he feels a bit more comfortable. The elevator dings and Cody just skips inside it, Sam's hand in his and Darius and I enter. "Where should we go?" I ask and Darius shrugs while Cody just smiles even more "The drag room first, then the game room - the one with a jacuzzi, and then the kitchen" he says, then looks at Sam "Does that sound okay to you?" he asks and Sam just shrugs "Yeah" he says and Darius presses the 14th floor button. "This is gonna be amazing! Ooh, should we ask the group to join us? We can have the best drag time ever!" Cody exclaims as the elevator goes down, which confuses Sam "You're only a gang of like... six people?" he asks and I answer "No, we have a lot of members but we have our main group who we trust more than the rest." and Sam nods. The elevator dings and the doors open, making Cody quickly grasp on even tighter to Sam's hand and he speeds out with Sam trying not to stumble behind him. "He's like a kid." Darius chuckles out as we exit, heading towards the back room at the left. "Do you think we should tell Sam about you know what?" I ask, before reaching the door. Darius just sighs and shakes his head 'Not yet' he mouths and I nod, opening the door to see Cody putting on his Crystal makeup while Sam is slowly putting on his Gigi makeup. "You're finally here you old slow pokes." Cody laughs out while looking at us, and Sam's mouth turns into a small smile while still applying his makeup. "We're not old... El DeBarge" I say, making the three of us laugh loudly while Sam silently laughs. "I do not look like him, I swear!" Cody tries to reason through his laughter, but it's futile. He does look like El DeBarge. "Well, let's ask Sam. Do you think Cody looks like El DeBarge?" I question as Darius and I move to our tables to we can start applying makeup. "Yeah, yeah he looks a lot like him." Sam answers with a smile while looking at Cody, who just shakes his head "No! You were supposed to defend me! I have never felt such betrayal!" he yells out, shaking Sam's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but it's true!" Sam reasons through his laughter "It is." Darius says and Cody just shakes his head, trying to stop his laughter "I know" he says and goes back to doing his makeup. "I mean, El DeBarge is sexier though, and looks more lady-like than you Miss Methyd." I say, making everyone burst out in more laughter "You shady bitch" Cody says almost done with his makeup. "How are you so fucking fast? Like what the fuck?" Darius asks, placing some tape by his eyes "It's called talent bitches, something the two of you do not have darlings." he says making us laugh hysterically "The shade of it all! My god!" I scream out, putting on a blonde wig "That's the tea hunty. Oh my god that rhymes! I'm a motherfucking poet!" Cody says, making Darius and Sam shake their heads. We continue joking around about Cody's mullet while finishing up our makeup. We get into some dresses and heels, then leave to the lounge area, where we just put some pop songs and start lip syncing. Gigi seems to be enjoying herself and feeling comfortable. We finally sit down on the couches after dancing and lip syncing to almost fourteen songs, and Crystal goes to the bar and gets a bucket filled with ice, a champagne bottle and four glasses. "The night's not over ladies!" she says, coming towards us and sits by Gigi while handing us a glass each. She opens the bottle and pours a large amount for each of us "Wait, isn't it morning though?" Gigi asks and I check my phone "It's almost 6 am" I say and Crystal starts laughing slightly "Damn, this really is a party" she says, making us laugh cause what the fuck is she saying? "Crystal are you okay?" Jackie asks through some laughter and Crystal shrugs "Perhaps. Perhaps I am not Crystal and I am... El DeBarge in a dress." she says, making us laugh loudly "I thought you didn't appreciate it when we say you look like him" I question and she just smiles "Well, I only appreciate what I say because I'm so amazing, so when I say it, it's fine" she says, making us laugh even louder as we drink our champagne. "You egotistical maniac" I say after finishing my glass and pouring myself another round. 

After finishing our fun party with drag, we de-dragged and went towards the elevator so we can go to the game room. The elevator doors open and Cody sprints out, immediately taking his shirt and pants off, leaving him in purple spandex. "Jesus Christ Cody!" I exclaim as the three of us exit "What? We're going to the jacuzzi so we're going to see each other anyways!" he says while smiling and then he runs off to the right so he can get a video game ready. "Yeah, we know but like be patient you child! You can wait till you get there." Darius says as we walk towards Cody and take off our clothes so we can get in the jacuzzi. We enter, and Cody comes back with four wii remotes "Ladies, we're gonna be a bit basic tonight, but we're playing wii sports! And we're starting off with tennis and I am on a team with miss Goode." he says, handing each one of us a remote "Wow, I take full offense but Darius and I will beat your asses" I say as we choose our mii's and start playing. Apparently, Sam is really good at this and keeps on winning for his team while Cody is just swatting the air. Darius and I are able to get one point in but Sam wins the game. "Damn it! You're really good!" Darius says while looking at Sam who just shrugs "I used to play a lot. It's all in the wrist" he says and Cody throws his arms around his neck "Thank you for winning the game for us! We make a good team!" he says and the elevator opens. Trevien and Jared exit and see us, then pinch the bridge of their noses while Cody just has a child like smile. "What's wrong?" I ask and they just smile "Cody here texted us saying, quote on quote, 'come to the jacuzzi game room immediately. there's something important you need to see'. Chile, I don't know why the fuck it was so important to see you playin wii tennis" Jared says, making us laugh as we all look at Cody, waiting for an explanation "Well, the important thing I wanted to show you was us cause we're the hottest 'white' gay men ever and our beauty is vital for humanity. Come, get in and have a gag with us" he says making us laugh even more. "Bitch you're not even white, you have Mexican heritage, like the fuck?" Darius says through his laughter but Cody just shrugs "We're passing so like, we can infiltrate enemy headquarters which is why we need to play the role. Like, white people have their secret weapon, the Starbucks caramel frappuccino and we need to get it so that we can find a way to cure the world of it's heterosexual sins" he says, sounding like a crackhead. "What in the actual fuck is wrong with you? Are you mentally stable?" Trevien asks through loud laughter as Cody shakes his head "I have never been that nor will I ever be" he says as Jared and Trevien remove their clothes and get in. "Jonathan, I would like to apologize for aiding in the kidnapping fiasco" Jared says and Sam just shrugs "It's fine and my name's Sam, not Jonathan" he says making Jared and Trevien raise their eyebrows in confusion "He wasn't fully passed out in the car" Darius says and they nod awkwardly "Okay, so who's ready to play bowling!" Cody questions excitedly, taking mine and Darius's remotes to hand to Jared and Trevien. "Oh, shady bitch!" Darius exclaims, making us laugh as they start to play.

After playing wii sports and then some gta5 for an hour, we get out to dry ourselves and we head to the kitchen. When we get there, we see Charlie and Devin eating waffles. "Hello ladies. How may we help you?" Charlie asks "Well, is there anymore waffle batter?" Cody asks as he goes to the counter to make some coffee "Yeah actually, we left it in the fridge so it doesn't spoil" Devin says as Darius walks to the fridge to get it and he walks to the counter and pours some on the waffle iron. "So, how was the tour Jonathan, do you like it here?" Charlie asks and Sam nods "Yeah, it's a nice place. And my name is Sam" he says, confusing Charlie and Devin "Oh, you already told them your real name?" Devin asks and Sam shakes his head "You figured it out in the car. I was in and out of it" he says, Devin and Charlie nodding. "Right, six gorgeous mugs of holy coffee" Cody says, handing each of us a mug and Sam takes a really huge sip. He must really love coffee. "What? I literally live on this stuff" he says, looking at me and I shrug "Yeah, but it's really hot. How is your tongue not burned?" I ask with a smirk and he shrugs "Years of practice" he says while taking another sip, making us laugh a bit. "Damn, okay mama" I say, making everyone laugh a bit "Well ladies, the waffles are done!" Darius says, grabbing plates and forks to place the waffles on them. We each grab a plate and sit at the table, Sam moving a bit slower, as though he were contemplating what to do. He sits in between Cody and I as we all start eating. Sam starts to seem uncomfortable, but it's slight so it's difficult to pick up on unless you were focusing hard enough. Which I was. "So, how are the waffles? Are they good?" I ask Sam, who just nods while he chews "Yeah, they are. Thank you" he says looking between Darius and I. We all continue eating, while Cody makes some crack-headed jokes and drinking our coffees. When we finish, I notice Sam and Cody trying to stay awake by blinking a lot. "Do we have anything important for today?" Darius asks and Charlie shakes his head "Nope, no meetings, no new imports or exports. Everything is on track" he says and both Darius and I nod "Okay, well, we're gonna go upstairs and rest for a while. If anything happens, come to us immediately." I say and they nod as Darius, Cody, Sam and I get up and leave the table. We walk out and go to the elevator, Darius pressing on the 20th floor button. Cody's head starts to fall on Darius's shoulder while Sam's just goes up and down as he tries to keep himself awake. We finally arrive and Darius shakes Cody's hair to wake him up a bit and we each go to our respective rooms. The second I get shut my door and fall on my bed, a go into a deep, deep sleep.

"Karl, Karl get up!" I hear someone say while shaking my shoulder "Mhmm... what? What's wrong?" I ask, getting up quickly when I notice Cody's worried expression and Darius at the foot of my bed watching security footage "Sam's trying to escape. He went out the window and is currently climbing down. But he's being really cautious so he only got to the 14th floor" he says and I sit up, watching the footage of Sam getting climbing down. "Okay, what's the plan? How are we making sure he doesn't leave? Because I don't think knocking him out again is good for our original plan" I say "Well, we have three people at the other corners of the building outside his vision range. There are three options, either use a neuromuscular blocking agent to temporarily paralyze him, use a sedative or just chase him. Charlie, Jared and Devin are all equipped for either scenario and Trevien is in the control room. If he gets too close to the exit, he'll put on the long fence all over to stop him from leaving. What do you wanna do?" Darius says and I respond "Okay, well, firstly I wanna see if he's going to try to climb the fence. Start off with them chasing him and the fence is up. If he surrenders, then we don't do anything and if he tries to climb it, use the neuromuscular blocking agent. Do you guys agree?" I ask and they take a second before nodding and Darius talks to the four of them through a walkie-talkie. "This better work" Cody says and I nod, watching Sam getting closer to the ground. The second his feet touch the grass, he starts bolting to leave. Damn, he's fast. As he's about to leave the premises, the fence goes up. 'Shit' he says and falls to sit on the ground. Charlie, Jared and Devin go to him and Sam turns around to see them. He stands up and starts to follow them back to the building, but when they enter and the fence goes down, Sam makes a run for it again with Charlie, Devin and Jared hot on his trail. "Tell them to not use anything unless he starts climbing" Cody says as the fence goes back up and Darius nods, speaking into the walkie-talkie. Sam makes a great leap onto the fence and starts to climb it but Jared gets out a gun and shoots him in the back of his thigh with the blocking agent. His legs start to dangle, but he still tries to hang on with his hands. Charlie grabs him by the waist so he can get off the fence. Charlie carries him back as Jared gets his bag and Darius turns off the tv. "Damn, he is good. We need more security on him from now on. The three of us should always be with him unless it's the bathroom" I say and the two nod "Well, we have secret exits in the bathroom. Who's to say he won't find them?" Cody questions and I shrug "We're the only ones who know the exits, we know them better than him" I say and they nod. "God this is harder than I thought. We did good with him today! Was it fake?" Cody asks and Darius shrugs "I don't know, he seemed pretty comfortable" he says and I nod "Yeah well, now we know what to do for next time" I say and they nod. There's a knock on my door and Cody opens it to reveal Charlie with Sam in his arms "I thought you'd prefer it if he was here" he says and we nod "Yeah, put him here" I say, scooting to one side of the bed while Sam just stares upwards while he's being placed on the bed and Charlie leaves. "It's... almost 3 am and you had us scared. Again. We told you we didn't want to hurt you and we didn't... sort of, and we had so much fun today! And we had waffles together! But, because you pulled off this stunt, we're gonna have to be a bit more strict with you, but again we won't hurt you. Anyways, this calls for a slumber party!" Cody exclaims, getting on the bed and laying by Sam's side, who still doesn't react or respond and Darius just gets in to the bed next to me. "You literally fucking kidnapped me and you think that doing drag, playing video games and eating waffles would make me trust you? What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you insane?" Sam exclaims, still looking at the ceiling "Well, I'm not insane... actually I am, but only on Sundays. But this is good, we're venting, we're talking about feelings. Well, how else do you feel? Do you think you can ever trust us?" Cody questions and Sam just moves his eyes to try and look at Cody "Of course not. You don't even have a real and valid reason to keep me here alive, or if you do you're not telling me." he says and I place my head near his shoulder "We do have a reason, and we will tell you, but not yet. It's too risky, for us and you" I say and Sam just scoffs "Sure it is" and Darius sighs "We will tell you though and we promise to make sure to make you feel comfortable here" he says and Sam just groans "Yeah, yeah" he says and then closes his eyes, either to sleep or to end the conversation. 'It'll be fine, we'll adjust and make it work' Cody mouths and I feel Darius nod from behind me 'I hope so' I mouth back and close my eyes, wanting to get some more rest just in case anything else happens. 


	4. Definitely not for sale

Darius/ Jackie POV

I feel something shuffle from in front of me and I hear a quiet groan, along with a few incoherent whispers that make me open my eyes. I see Cody and Sam getting out of the bed, grabbing Sam's bag and leaving the room silently. I guess he needed to go to the bathroom or something. I notice that Karl is still asleep, so I slowly turn around to grab my phone from the nightside table. '9:06' the time reads, and I have no messages or missed calls so I decide to go back to sleep. I close my eyes, trying to fall asleep again but I hear the door open and close quietly, then some movements around the bed. After a few seconds maybe, of absolute silence, I fall back asleep.

The next time I open my eyes, I notice that all of our limbs are tangled. I have my arm extending from Karl's waist all the way to the tip of Cody's shirt, while Cody's arm is stretched out over Sam's waist to reach the tip of my shirt. I think my leg is stretched out and in between either Sam or Cody's legs, and there's a hand between the top of my chest and Karl's back. I think it's Sam's. It takes me a second to realize how this looks like. Shit. I slowly move my arm and leg, trying not to wake anyone up. I almost stop when I notice Sam's furrowed eyebrows but I start moving back the second they relax. Once I have my leg and arm back to my side, I turn around and check my phone again and see that it's 1:04 pm. A text from Charlie comes in, and I open it immediately. 'The Carey gang wanna attack us tonight if we don't let them buy Sam. Jaremi and a few goons wanna talk first to make sure there's no attack tonight. Do we shoot on sight?' it reads and I sprint out of the bed and run out of the room, ignoring the loud footsteps behind me. "Darius what's wrong?" Karl asks as I reach the elevator and realize that Cody and Sam are looking at us from the open door, still in bed. 'Carey wants to buy him. Attack' I mouth as the elevator doors open, shocking Karl and we both enter. Immediately, Karl's phone starts ringing and he puts it on speaker since it's Cody "Hey, what happened? Anything I need to do?" he asks "Yeah, make sure Sam is absolutely safe tonight, he is not to be left out of your sight. It's Carey" Karl says "Fuck. You got it, we'll stay here and I'll add some firewalls to the security cameras and run them by Trevian." Cody says and ends the call. "How'd they figure out we have him?" Karl asks and I shrug "I don't know, that's why we're going to Charlie to figure it out and our next plan of attack" I say and he nods. The elevator doors open and we walk to the right and head to Charlie's room. We enter it, and Charlie and Jared's heads whip up to see us. "Good, you're here. What's the plan of action?" Jared asks "We have Cody and Trevian working on upping some firewalls for the security system so it's not hacked and Cody's staying with Sam. We don't know if we want to shoot on sight, but that's the most likely event" I say and they nod. "We still need Cody's opinion or agreement to this" Charlie says and calls Cody "Hey, what's the plan?" he immediately answers "We're thinking of attacking on sight" I answer "Well, maybe not on sight, but like at a good enough distance away from here. The less casualties on our side the better. Also, should I just tell Sam about you know what? Might make it easier for him to stay still and try not to escape" Cody asks and the four of us look at each other for a second before responding "Yeah, tell him why we want him here. And also, make sure that you hide somewhere good tonight. Hide for a while before they even come, just in case anything goes wrong" Karl says and Cody responds "Yeah, and make sure that everyone who is in on the plan tonight has their phone off completely. Like fully disassembled off, we're not taking any risks here and the security has just been updated" "Good, we'll see you later" I say and the call ends. "Right, so obviously Devin, Jared and I are going to be near the exits of wherever you are when shit goes down, so the question is who do you want on the roof?" Charlie asks, and Karl and I look at each other "Jarren, Alexander, Aaron, Justin, Jerick, both Brian's, David, Airline, Sutan, Daniel and Roy" I say and Karl nods "Yeah, but those are only 12 people. Do you think we need more people to cover the roof?" he asks and Charlie shrugs "Maybe. You can have Giovanni, Maxwell, Anthony, Andrew, Dane, Jose, Brock and Jovan too. That would mean there are 20 people on the roof, and a total of 63 inside, including us." he says and Karl nods "Okay, let's go tell them everything" he says as Jared and I start texting everyone to meet us in the meeting room.

After the meeting is over, Karl and I head back to his room to see Sam and Cody passed out while laying on top of each other, on the floor while Disney is on. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with Cody?" Karl asks with a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose making me chuckle. "I don't even wanna know how this happened." I say and go to turn off the tv. "Oh, hey you're back. How'd the meeting go?" Cody asks then yawns as he gets up off of Sam's body and picks him up to place him on the bed. "It was fine, we have 20 people on the roof and all of their phones are completely disassembled." Karl says and Cody nods "Good. Any idea what time this shit's gonna go down?" he asks "10:30" I say "Hey, wait a second, how did Sam react when you told him? Do you still think it's possible he'll try to escape?" Karl asks and Cody shrugs "I mean, he was super neutral and understanding about it, but then again he did seem to be having fun this.... morning.... last night?.... and tried to escape. Either way, he knows about tonight and he knows he's gonna be hiding with me, no arguments" he says and both Karl and I nod. "Okay, good. But I need to know one thing" Karl says seriously, looking and Cody who is confused but nods "Sure, what is it?" he asks "How the fuck did you and Sam end up passed out on my floor watching Disney?" Karl asks, making us laugh "Well, after seeing you leave down the elevator, Sam just passed out so I just called you. And then when Charlie called, Sam woke up half way through so I asked you guys about telling him and once again we closed the call. So, I told him, he just reacted neutrally, and didn't argue when I told him about the plan. I was bored so I decided to get us food and we chose chicken nuggets and hot chocolate and no it is not a disgusting combo, you just need to know how to enjoy the flavors so we got that and we ended up deciding to watch tv since it was the easiest thing to do and we randomly alternated between channels and got to Disney and that's it. Then we passed out" he says making us laugh "Of course that happened, why am I not surprised?" I say through my laughter. "Mhmm... also don't forget that he was dragging me everywhere while running" Sam says from the bed, sitting up with a smile, making us laugh more "Of course Cody was running everywhere" Karl says making Cody shake his head "There were chicken nuggets involved, how do you expect me not to run?" he says, making us laugh more. "Right, on the other hand, how do you feel about why we need you here?" Karl asks and Sam shrugs "It is what it is, there's nothing much to it" he says and we nod. "Right, so is there anything I can do to help with tonight? I know how to shoot a gun" Sam says, and I shake my head "Nope, just hide with Cody and worst case scenario, Cody will have an extra gun" I say and he nods. Hopefully, everything goes according to plan and we finally get the chance to get rid of Carey and his gang.

"Fuck, how did they breach our security?" Karl asks Trevian as he starts typing along his keyboard "I don't know, but I just locked them out, disabled our security and rebooted it with new firewalls" he says and we nod. "Hey, Darius, we got word from Alexander and Andrew that there are no casualties from our side and that they may be starting to retreat. Jaremi was shot. It was fatal, but we're still shooting at them. Tell us when to cease fire" Jared's voice comes from one of the walkie talkie's and I look at Karl who shakes his head "Don't cease fire yet. We just fixed the security and we'll tell you when enough of them are gone" he says "Copy" Jared says and the walkie's off. "Should ya'll check in on Cody and Sam? It's been a while since they called in" Trevian asks as he moves the camera angles to find Jaremi's body. "Yeah, we should" I say and talk into my headset "Cody, do you copy? Can you hear me?" I ask and there's no response. Karl and I look at each other in shock and concern, then to Trevian who just nods at us and we bolt out of the room, M-16s in our hands as I speak into the headset again but get no response. Shit. "Trev, do you copy? Are they in our rooms?" Karl asks to the walkie talkie "No, there's no one near the elevators or you. It's clear" Trevian says and we get to the elevators, and I press the button immediately. "You don't think they're dead, do you?" Karl asks and I shake my head "Not possible. Cody's way too good. Hopefully he just didn't answer because he needed to keep quiet or worst case scenario, they got injured. But they certainly did not die" I say, completely convinced. Karl nods and the elevator doors open. We quickly dart to the direction of Karl's room, but not before looking behind us to make sure no one's there as a precaution. We stand at the door, and Karl talks quietly into the walkie talkie, asking Trevian again if there's no one in the room. "There's some movements coming from under the closet" he says and Karl and I look at each other as he turns off the walkie take, knowing that this is either a good sign or a bad one. He quietly turns the knob and we walk slowly to either side of the closet, our guns pointing downwards. The door from underneath opens, and men come out so we instantly shoot them, killing them quickly. We pull their bodies out and get in there, starting to look for Cody and Sam. We use our night vision goggles and start walking forward. Karl's hand comes to the front of my chest to stop me and he crouches, and I follow his actions. "Go to the other side and get Sam. I think they're both bleeding" he says as he shakes Cody's shoulder. I go past him and get in front of Sam and I start shaking his shoulder and check his pulse to make sure he's alive. I feel a faint pulse, and then check for where he's bleeding from. I realize that there's blood coming out from both of his legs, so I put him over my shoulder, and Karl and I start moving towards the door opening. We quickly get out and put them on the floor, Karl running to the bathroom and coming with a few long towels. He hands me three, and we start tying them around the wound site, to try to decrease the bleeding. I get out my walkie talkie and talk to Trevian "Trevian, do you copy? How many are there?" I ask "They're all retreating now, the last one just exited the building. They took Jaremi's body though" he says, relieving Karl and I "That's fine, we're gonna tell everyone to retreat" I say "Copy" he says and Karl starts speaking to his walkie "Charlie, do you copy? You can fall back" he says "I copy, Jared just told them to fall back. There were no casualties at all, besides a black eye on Andrew. Any on your side?" "Yes, we need Roy and Sutan in my room now. And tell them to get gurneys" Karl says seriously "Copy that" Charlie says and it's off. "It's finally over" Karl says as we shake both Cody and Sam's shoulders, hoping they might at least open their eyes, especially since they're very pale. "Yeah, finally" I say and the door opens to reveal Roy, Sutan, Charlie and Jared who enter quickly and we move so that Sam and Cody can be put on gurneys and we all rush back out, going to the elevators to get to the hospital wing. "Do you think it's possible that there's serious damage?" Karl asks as the elevator doors open again and we start running towards the waiting area. "It's unlikely but possible" Sutan says as he and Roy go straight to the surgery room. "Shit, what happened? How is this possible?" Charlie asks and I shake my head "I don't know. They were hiding in the safest spot" I say and Karl nods "Jaremi must have had some sort of underground map of the entire city" he says and we nod "At least he's dead now and hopefully, those two are okay" Jared says and we all nod in agreement. They both better be alright, we definitely can't lose them. Hopefully, they wake up soon after surgery. 


	5. I won't tell you just yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Homophobic slurs

Sam/ Gigi POV

_"You're... what? You're WHAT?!" "I-I'm sorry" "Sorry?! How could you do this to us?! To your family? Look at your mother, she can't stop crying because of you! Look at how disgusted your brother and sisters are by you! Look at how you disappointed me!" "I-I'm sorry, I n-never meant for it to happen!" "You never meant for it to happen?! Then what did you want to happen?! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT BOY?!" "Nothing! I expected nothing from you... w-what are you doing?" "I'm teaching you a lesson. You disgraced our family and need to be punished." "D-dad, don't... don't, please! AHHH! Stop! Please! AHHH! NO!" "IT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE! YOU DID THIS TO US, TO YOURSELF! THERE'S NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOU!" "I-I'm s-sorry, just please stop! AHHH!" "You will never look like a woman and if you think you know what a man is, I'll show what a real man feels like you fucking faggot" "Hey, I think he's waking up" "What?" "Sam, can you hear us?" "Who... who are you?" "Come on Sam, you're almost there" "W-what?"_

My eyes flutter open slowly and I try to make sense of my surroundings. I feel that my head is on the side, so I try to move it back to face forward. I close my eyes again for a second, before re-opening them, only to see Darius and Karl standing in front of me, while Cody is on a bed near me. I look around me for a second, confused as to where I am. "W-what? Where am I?" I ask, noticing some wired in my left arm. "The hospital wing. Do you remember what happened?" Cody asks and I try to think. It was certainly not my father, definitely not, it's not even possible. I notice a feeling in my upper leg, which gives me a flash of memories. Hiding with Cody. The hideout being infiltrated from both sides. Cody and I shooting at our attackers, but Cody actually kills them. Cody and I getting shot but still fighting aiming fire at them till they're all gone. "Uh, yeah, I think so. It's just flashes of me and Cody hiding and shooting people then getting shot" I say and they nod "Yeah, you were shot twice. Once on the front of your thigh and another on your calf" Karl says and I nod. "Okay, so when can I leave?" I ask, sitting up, which is stopped by Cody as he speed limps off the bed towards me and pushes my chest down "Hey, take it easy. You lost a lot of blood" he says and I shrug "I feel fine now though" I say and he shakes his head "No, I mean, you lost a lot of blood. Like a lot" he says, confusing me "Yeah, I get that. But now I have blood back in me" I say and Karl pipes up "He means, that besides getting shot twice, you still shot at them and rather than applying pressure to your own wounds, you applied pressure on one of Cody's wounds" which makes me shrug, not surprised at my actions "But I didn't die, I have blood in my body now and I can get up" I say, pushing myself to sit up, raising my eyebrow at them "See? I'm fine" I say, which makes them look confused. Why are they confused? _'You're finally a real man. Don't_ _disappoint me or this family again. You know you'll never be truly successful living that lifestyle. I want you stay away from all of that. Do I make myself clear?'._ Why am I thinking of my father? I've always ignored the memories. I just give the three of them a small smile, to prove to them that I am physically fine, because I am. "Okay... well, um, you're gonna have to do physical therapy and use crutches" Darius says and I nod "Okay, when do I get discharged?" I ask "You literally got out of surgery like... five hours ago. You're staying on this bed for at least a week, but worry not, I will be here with you. My new ride or die buddy" Cody says, laying down next to me, stretching out his arm around my neck, making Karl and Darius laugh. "Okay, well, Darius and I need to leave now to check in on everyone and everything, to make sure that everything is going just as it was before. We'll be back to fill you in later" Karl says with a smile as both him and Darius say their goodbyes and leave. Cody sighs and turns onto his side to face me more and he starts to pull me back down as I tilt my head to face him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks and I shrug "I mean, I don't remember much of the exact details, so only if you want to" I say and he shakes his head "No, I mean about your father" he says and I raise my eyebrow at him "Why would we talk about him? Where did that come from?" I ask and he shrugs "You were mumbling in your sleep but I could make out what you were saying" he says and I don't react, keeping my face neutral "Didn't you already do research on me? Shouldn't you know?" I ask and he shrugs "There wasn't much information out there about you actually. Shit was hidden real tight. When we found out that you changed your name three years ago to Jonathan, we put the pieces together and figured out that you were the person we were looking for. Besides, some documents don't really tell the whole story the way a person does. I wanted to make sure you were okay" he says and I nod "Yeah, I'm okay, you don't need to worry about that. Thank you though" I say and he smiles "You don't have to thank me for basic human decency" he says _'If you ever disobey me like that, I'll show you hell. It's where you belong fag.'._ Why do I keep on thinking of my father? I haven't seen or heard from him the second I left. Cody takes my arm and wraps it around the back of his neck and places my hand in his hair, while he strokes my hair with his other hand, which confuses me a bit "I like playing with hair and having people play with mine it's calming" he says with droopy eyes and I slowly nod, starting to stroke his mullet. I feel his head fall in the space between my shoulder and neck and his hand moves between stroking my hair and down to the side of my neck. I move my hand to do the same to him and I feel myself being lulled to sleep.

 _'I know you kissed that boy Samuel. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT?!" 'I-I didn't, I didn't k-kiss anyone, I swear!' 'Don't you fucking lie to me you fucking fag! If you really want to be a fag so much, I'll show you how to be one!' 'D-dad, d-don't. Please, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't do anything! Please! N-no! Stop!' 'You deserve it! It's what you asked for' 'PLEASE! NO! STOP! IT HURTS!' 'AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!' 'PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! IT HURTS, STOP! PLEASE!' 'You wanted a dick and now you got it! It's your fault!' 'I-it hurts, I-I c-can't take it anymore... please... stop... anything' 'Samuel, can you hear me?' 'Hmmm?' 'Sam, wake up.' 'W-what?' 'Sam... Gigi, wake up' 'I-I'm not... I'm not Gigi, I can't ever be. It's Sam'_ I open my eyes and notice Cody's concerned face while he has a hand on my face "Hey, are you okay? And don't lie to me or say it's not for me to worry about. It is for me to worry about. You're part of the gang now and we're family" he says and I just groan tiredly "What are you talking about?" I ask and his face turns serious and stoic "You were mumbling in your sleep again. What was he doing to you? Was he stopping you from doing drag?" Cody asks and I just stretch out my arms, shaking my head and stifling a yawn "No, and can we not talk about him please?" I ask and he just shakes his head downwards and sighs "You can't hide in fear forever Samuel. If you can share what happened to a guy with an El DeBarge mullet, you will definitely no longer be afraid and feel the need to hide." he says making us laugh a bit "Well... I mean... it's not like I ever told anyone before and you're practically a stranger to me. And you did kidnap me" I say a bit seriously, and he just laughs "Are you seriously still pissed about that? Cause yeah I get that it wasn't even a week ago, but we had waffles, nuggets and hot chocolate together, we played video games and watched Disney. And we did almost die together and you saved me" he says with a smile but it only slightly eases me up. "Hey, I can tell you something about me first if you want." he says and I shrug "You can talk about whatever you want to talk about, but I'm certainly not talking about my blood family" I say and he just groan dramatically while placing his forehead on my chest. "Well fine then, but answer this. Why did you save me? You could have shot me after getting rid of our attackers and you might have ha a chance at escaping. So, why'd you save me?" he asks, looking up at me while stroking up and down my chest with a single finger. _'Sam, honey, why don't you ask that pretty girl out? She's very polite and quite delightful' 'I don't know mom, I only see her as a friend' 'Oh Sammy, that's what all young boys say before they're smitten with their female friends. Just ask her out' 'I think she's interested in someone else mom. It's really not that important' 'Well, of course it is, one day a beautiful woman will get rid of your... unnatural thoughts. Please just do this for me, why can't you do this for me?' 'I-I'm sorry mom. I'll ask a girl out' 'That's my wonderful boy'_ "Sam? Are you there?" I hear Cody's voice say and I nod at him with a smile. God, I hate that name. Why the fuck did they have to get involved in my business? Why is it that it's always my blood family's fault when shit goes down? Damn it. "Yeah, I'm right here, obviously" I say with some sarcasm which makes us laugh. Good, he's distracted. "I guess I saved you because not only did you get injured trying to protect me, I also have basic human decency, so I wasn't going to let you die." I say and he smiles. _'Sam, were you... holding hands with that boy?' 'No, I-I wasn't.' 'Sam, why do you do this to me? To us? I'm your mother. I have done everything I could to make you happy. Why can't you make me and the rest of the family happy too?' 'I will. I'm sorry mom' 'Just remember, you'll never find real love or happiness or a family if you keep acting on unnatural thoughts' 'I know'_. Why do I keep on remembering the past? Wait... this only happens mid-May. "Cody, what's the date today?" I ask and he shrugs, still tracing his finger on my chest "May 14 or some shit like that, why?" he asks. Because that's literally two days before my life changed for the first time in a bad way. "No reason, just wondering" I say and he nods "Well, I hope you know that the second we're done with staying in here and doing physical therapy, we're gonna teach you to be a member of our gang" he says and I nod "Okay" I say.

_3 weeks later_

"Ugh, I'm so happy to get off these crutches! Give me five my sexy lady man crutch twin!" Cody says, raising his hand in the air and I high five him with a small smile, as he jumps excitedly like a young child. "Damn, if we knew you'd become a child again after losing the crutches, we would have kept you on them bitch!" Karl says, making us all laugh. "Okay, now that the both of you are finally physically healed, it's time to get you back in shape" Darius says and I nod while Cody just rolls his eyes "Oh my gawd, but I have big strong muscles!" he says in a whiney voice which makes us laugh. We thank Sutan and Roy, before heading back to Darius's room. Once we enter, Cody just falls on the bed "Ugh, I missed our rooms so much!" he exclaims. "Good for you sweetie. Anyways, Darius and I have a physical workout plan ready for you, that we made with Sutan and Roy. You'll first start with target practice for 10 days in a row. You'll then do some endurance by doing gym exercises and running for another 10 days straight. Finally, you'll gonna spar by learning self defense techniques, martial arts, etc for like 18 days. You'll repeat the schedule about four times before we decide whether or not you'll need more. You'll be starting in three days so you can give your injuries a little rest." Karl says, and both Cody and I nod. "This will be so much fun!" Cody says looking at me with a wide smile and I shrug "I guess" I say neutrally, not wanting to give away the fact that I am well trained in some of these exercises. I hope Cody and I don't end up hurting each other too much, because the thought of him getting injured saddens me for some reason. But a realization hits me and I'm not sure how I feel about it: I might never leave here.


	6. I can't believe we did that

Cody/Crystal POV

"Well, what if I don't wanna wait for three days? I'm bored" I whine out, making Karl and Darius face palm while Sam just tries not to smile at their reaction. He's so cute. "Well, you can injure yourself some more and we won't have to see you for a while. I don't mind that outcome" Karl says, making me give a fake shocked gasp while I put my hand on my chest "Oh my gawd, how are you ma'am? I will whoop your ass, I am no longer crippled, bitch" I say making them laugh. "Sammy boy, come here" I say, gesturing for him to come closer and he just comes to stand by the bed. I grab onto his shoulders and pull him onto the bed as carefully as I can so his legs aren't hurt. "Ya'll bitches think you're the shit but miss Goode and I are an iconic power duo and we will beat your asses" I say making them laugh more. "Fine, do something that isn't relaxing for three days" Darius says and I start to fake think "Hmm... I should get on Grindr again. Maybe get me a hot piece of ass for one night" I say, making Karl and Darius groan while Sam just snickers. "Are you ever going to get your mind out of the gutter?" Darius asks and I shrug while placing my hand on the back of Sam's neck to get his head on my shoulder "Maybe, maybe not" I say. "Okay, since you're both already caught up with all of the gang's affairs, we're gonna go with Charlie to pick up the shipment. So you two do whatever you want but do not get yourselves in trouble which means that Sam, you have to make sure Cody doesn't do anything stupid" Karl says and I groan as they wave and leave. "So, what do you wanna do?" I turn to my head to face Sam, who just shrugs "Anything you want really, as long as it's not stupid apparently" he says making me chuckle and I start to stroke his hair "Well, we can watch a movie or a series, we can play video games, there's the pool or a jacuzzi, we can do each other's nails and get in drag, we can cook weird food combinations and eat them" I say with a smile that he returns "You choose" he says and I move my hand to squeeze the lobe of his ear "No, you choose. I'm giving you the options we have because I am to lazy to choose, so choose for us" I say and he shrugs "I mean, only if you want to of course, we can paint our faces then make weird food combinations and eat them in the jacuzzi while playing a video game. Probably Mario Kart" he says and I get really excited so I smile widely "Well come on, let's go paint!" I say and I grab his hand as I sprint out the door and we enter my room. I quickly move him onto my bed and I walk over to my desk and grab almost all of my makeup products. I turn around and place them on the bed, then go to the opposite side of where Sam is, who just looks confused and I jump onto the bed, crossing my legs in the air so I'm sitting down when I land. Sam just giggles at me, making me smile, and I grab his waist to pull him closer to me. He twists his body to face me and crosses his legs while I stretch out my arms to grab the makeup and I immediately start doing his nails. "Do you usually do your nails out of drag?" Sam asks me quietly and I nod "Yeah, but it's usually blue" I say and he nods "Why are you asking?" I question and I feel his hands go tense as he shrugs "No reason, just thought I'd ask" he says and murmurs a quiet 'sorry' at the end that I'm sure I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't paying enough attention. "Well, what about you?" I ask and he shakes his head "No, I like to keep Sam and Gigi separate" he says and I nod "Yeah I get that, but I also like seeing color on my nails, so I do them" I say and he nods "So, do you have any special guy in your life right now?" I ask with a smirk and he shakes his head "No, I actually haven't dated since... since I was 14. But it was short lived, and I prefer flings" he says, and I nod at him, not wanting him to notice the slight shock I had at his confession "What's his name?" I ask "Ben" he says and I nod again. "The last guy I dated was probably... a few years back. His name's Jeff" I say and he nods. "Sammy boy, do you have a type?" I ask in an old man voice, which makes him chuckle while shaking his head "No, not really" he says and I smile at him. "When did you start drag?" I ask and he shrugs "15" he says and I nod "Coolio" I say and he just chuckles again. "So, do you like them?" I ask when I finish and he looks down at his hands and smiles a bit "Yeah, thank you. Do you want me to do yours?" he asks quietly and I smile at him "Yeah, but I wanna match with you! Hot pink is definitely a sexy color on us" I say and he just smiles while shaking his head while taking the nail polish from my hands and starts applying it to my nails, careful about his. "What do you do besides drag for a living?" I ask and he shrugs "I've worked as a makeup artist, as a shop assistant and I did some work as a designer. But nothing stuck for too long, so I just stuck with drag" he says and I nod "That's so cool! You have to make us matching dresses at some point" I say and he nods, finishing up with my nails "Sure" he says and closes the polish bottle. "Now let's do each other's faces!" I say excitedly and we start doing each other's face.

"Those are our two options? Chicken strips... and caramel or brownies with... barbecue sauce?" Sam asks in confusion as I smile excitedly "Yup" I say, jumping by his side while my hands are on his shoulders. "Well, after being stuck with you in a hospital for almost a month, I would say... you'd do both. So let's make both. Besides, what do we have to lose? There's a hospital if we get sick" he says with a smile so I squeal "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaim and he just laughs "Okay, let's get started then" he says and I walk to the freezer, getting out the frozen chicken pieces while he gets a bowl and brownie ingredients. I pull out my phone and start playing 'Sissy that walk', making Sam laugh a bit as he starts putting in flour and sugar in the bowl. "We're gonna have a blast miss Goode!" I say, as I move to get a pan and wait for the chicken to defrost. I get the bottles of caramel sauce and barbecue sauce from the fridge and place them on the counter next to Sam, who's smiling "I can't believe we're doing this" he says and I wiggle my eyebrows "It could be crazier. We can do this half naked, in our underwear" I say and he laughs loudly "My gawd, you really can't get your mind out of the gutter. Fine let's do it, we're going to the jacuzzi later anyways" he says while pouring some chocolate powder in the bowl and we take off our shirts and pants. "Oof, you're so sexy" I say and he laughs, his cheeks turning a bit red, even under the blush "So do you... can I ask you a question?" he says and I nod, putting some oil on the pan so I can start frying the chicken "What does your tattoo say?" he asks and I laugh "One direction. It's in Arabic" I say, making laugh loudly "Of course you did" he says and an idea pops up in my mind. I grab the caramel bottle, squeeze a bit on my fingers and I start to rub my nipples erotically, while I let out fake pornographic moans, which makes Sam howl in laughter. "Oh my god, I can't" he says, clutching onto his stomach "Ooh yeah, ugh, I'm so sexy and horny and I wanna dance on a pole" I moan out and he just continues laughing, trying to put an accurate amount of milk in the bowl. "Come on, we have to finish cooking" he says and I smile, getting to work on the chicken "Why don't you lick my nipples first?" I moan out and he just laughs while shaking his head "I just might if it means getting you to stop. I'm trying to bake us brownies!" he exclaims, making us both double in laughter. "Come on miss Goode, we gotta finish this up" I say and we continue cooking, still making some jokes.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I SWEAR TO EVERY GAY GOD THERE IS, IF YOU PRESS THAT BUTTON I WILL... NO! NOOOOOO!" I yell out as a blue shell hits my bike and Sam speeds past me and crosses the finish line and winning first place. "Yes! I beat you, again! Ha!" Sam exclaims, sticking his tongue out at me and grabbing a chicken strip to eat "Shady bitch. How? You don't even lose when I hit you with a blue shell! How in the actual fuck?" I say loudly, raising my hands in the air and he just laughs while chewing "I'm a professional at this, I've been playing for years and it's about choosing your player. Peach on her bike is an icon, why'd you choose wario?" he says after swallowing and I just groan while chuckling "Let's play again. This time I will actually beat you" I say and he just shrugs with a smirk "We'll see" he says and I choose rainbow road. The timer goes off and we each start driving as quickly as we can. And then I fall. The cloud guy gets me back up and I drive for a few more seconds and I think I've got it when I'm speeding in the air but I fall. This cycle repeats while I'm munching down on brownies and chicken strips, and Sam easily gets to first place. "This time you'll actually beat me huh? Sure you did" Sam says with a sly smirk and I groan "Ugh, how? I swear you are cheating or you entered some cheat codes or rigged something no joke" I say and he just laughs while shaking his head "Nope, just talent. Something you don't have" he says while biting into a brownie and I make a fake insulted gasp "Oh my gawd, you shady bitch" I exclaim and he shakes his head "Nope. And besides, you can consider this karma for kidnapping me, even though I know why you had to do it... regardless of the fact that it was possible to approach me normally" he says and I whine at him "Hey, don't be mad at me, it was a unanimous decision and besides, when you were knocked out I got to carry you like a princess so that was fun" I say, easing some tension, which works "Amazing, if only I was awake and you twirled me" he says and we smile at each other. "Come on Sam Goode, we gotta change our gauzes and return to my room so Karl and Darius don't go crazy trying to find us" I say and he pouts "Aww... and here I was enjoying kicking your ass Cody Methyd. Guess someone's a sore loser" he says and I ruffle his hair, making him shake his head, but then I get a fantastic idea. "Oh my god, Sam, I have a genius idea!" I say and he raises an eyebrow at me "Which is?" "We can dye each other's hair!" I say excitedly and he smiles widely "Yes!" he says, and we turn off the wii, get out, dry and cover ourselves in towels, grab the plates and run to the elevators to go to the kitchen, and then we sprint back to get to my room. As we're waiting in the elevator, I look over at Sam, who's just looking at the doors with a small smile "Hey Sam?" "Yeah?" he responds, and I try to think of some way to ask this, not wanting there to be awkward tension between us "Do you... do you feel comfortable with Darius, Karl and I, or at least one or two of us?" I question softly and he just gives me a small smile "Yeah, yeah I do. Especially with you. You don't seem like a gang leader and you're fun" he replies quietly and I smile at him. He feels comfortable with me and the fact makes me feel all giddy inside.

"Oh my god, my hair is like silver-grey!" "My mullet hair is purple!" we both exclaim, looking at my bathroom mirror, and suddenly his eyes widen "Oh shit, do you think Karl and Darius would think what we did was crazy? All of it" he questions and I shrug "Probably not, I've done crazier and stupider shit so meh" I say and he sighs in relief "I hope so, because they specifically assigned me, remember? I don't wanna cause any trouble, really" he finishes out quietly, looking a bit uncomfortable, so I go to wrap my arms around his neck, placing my head on his shoulder while we look at each other through the mirror "Hey, hey, don't you worry, they won't be mad. I mean, the worst thing I've done was... jump off the roof of a 20 story building and into the pool so I can get some things another gang owed us and they weren't that mad at it" I say and he smiles "Okay, good... but if... hypothetically, they got mad... what would I have to do?" he asks quietly again and I just sigh, starting to rub his hair. What did his parents do to him? How could they degrade a person, their own child, like that? "Nothing, worst case scenario, we'll dye our hair back" I say and he nods slightly "Okay" he says and we stay like that for a few seconds, before I ask "Wanna watch Frozen 2? I think Elsa's got a girlfriend, finally" I say and he nods with a smile "Fuck yes" he says and we get out to get onto my bed and I turn on the tv and DVD player. I go on my side of the bed - the left side - and pull Sam closer to me. This is gonna be epic.


	7. Too colorful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut

Karl/ Nicky POV

"Okay, do we have the money ready? And our export?" I ask Charlie who nods "Yeah, Alexander and Jarren are gonna be delivering the money. They'll have backup from Justin, Aaron, David and Brian. For our export, we have the other Brian and Jay and their backups are Danny, Paul, Matthew and the other Karl. They'll all be wearing the contact lenses so we'll watch and track their moves." he says and both Darius and I nod "Good. Any news on Jaremi's gang? Or any other gang? Threats?" Darius asks and Jared purses his lips "Jaremi's alive but he's on life support and probably won't make it. His gang has been in contact with... Sam's family. They're still with Braden Chapman's gang. They have been more involved since this all started" he says and we both nod. "Jesus Christ, how can they hate their own kid for being gay and then help a gang full of gays?" I say and they all sigh, letting their heads fall down a bit. "Well, do you think he knows the... you-know-what? Because his parents think so" Charlie asks and Darius shrugs "We'll ask him and if he doesn't tell us the truth we'll ask him again after he trusts us" he says and I nod "Yeah, and I think he's starting to get really comfortable with Cody, so he'll probably be the one to ask" I say and they nod "Okay, good. Well, we have Trevien in Chapman's security and he's watching everything. We told him to alert the both of you if anything happens" Jared says. "Good. We're gonna go check on them. Knowing Cody, he definitely did something stupid" Darius says and we all laugh a bit "Probably but as long as no one is hurt, I think you can try to live with it" Charlie tries to offer, making us chuckle "Okay, we'll see you tonight" I say, and both Darius and I leave the room to go to our floor. "What do you think Cody did?" I ask and Darius shrugs "Hopefully nothing too extreme, and besides, Sam's with him so worst case scenario is... a really minor injury like a paper cut or something" he says and I nod "I hope so" I say and we exit the elevators, heading to Cody's room. I put my hand on the handle of his door and twist it, to reveal Sam and Cody with makeup on, laying on his bed and stroking each other's hair... which is dyed. Holy... fucking...shit. "Hey you two! How's everything going? All according to schedule?" Cody asks from Sam's shoulder while pausing his laptop. "You have purple hair" I say, Darius and I shocked at them. "Yeah, isn't it great? I don't think I've ever looked better. El DeBarge would be proud. Also, look at Sam's hair now, he looks like trade" Cody pipes up with a smile while Sam looks at us, seeming... uncomfortable. "Why are you two shirtless? Cody, what did you do?" Darius asks and Cody scoffs "Nothing stupid I swear this time! We did each other's makeup, then we played video games in the jacuzzi while having lunch, then we dyed our hair and watched Frozen 2. After that, we played Minecraft and now we're watching She-Ra" he says and I raise an eyebrow at him "You have to dye your hair back. It won't be hard to spot you and take you out if we were on a mission" I say and Cody just shrugs "We'll dye it after we're fully healed and about to go on a mission" he says, and Darius groans "Cody, can you come outside with us for a second? Please?" he questions, confusing the both of them and Cody just sighs, ruffles Sam's hair and gets out of the bed and follows us outside. "What the fuck? Why is this such a big deal? We all know I've done crazier shit" Cody starts, his hands crossed across his chest 'His parents are looking for him' Darius mouths out 'With Chapman' I mouth back and Cody raises his eyebrow "Yeah, and? They're not coming here tonight and besides, the last time they saw him he had blackish - dark - brown hair. We'll dye everything back when we're healed and about to go on a mission, like I've said before" he says "Yeah, well Jaremi's currently on life support so his people have been in touch with Chapman. An attack is bound to happen soon enough. His parents have reason to believe that he knows... you-know-what" Darius whispers and Cody raises both eyebrows "Right, but Sam's been with us for a month, which is how long it's been since we took out Jaremi. Wouldn't they have attacked by now?" he questions, then his eyes widen. He bursts back into his room, confusing and shocking Sam "What's wrong?" he asks "You're not gone. That's good. Okay, well, since we're both injured currently, we both have to be under the supervision of at least two people, doesn't matter who. After we're fully healed, Karl, Darius and I cannot leave your side under any circumstances. This isn't about you trying to escape anymore, it's about keeping you safe. Also, you seem to know how to handle a gun, which is good, but we're gonna have you trained for the most extreme conditions" Cody says in one go, confusing Sam "Why would I be gone? And what extreme conditions are you talking about? Did something happen?" he asks concerned "Well... you see... um... your family and the gang they're with know that you're with us, so they're definitely gonna plan on taking you soon" Cody says and Sam purses his lips while nodding "Okay, well, what if we started training now? My leg feels fine" he says and I scoff "Absolutely not, you could injure yourself even more" I say and he shrugs "So? I know how to fight someone off of me when I'm injured" he says. Right, his family. I can't believe they've done that to him. "Right... well... uh... we can try to go easy and avoid contact with your leg for these three days and then start hardcore" Darius says and both Sam and Cody nod "Let's do this"

"Jesus Christ Sam, how are you so good?" Cody asks, pinned underneath Sam "I've had some practice over the years" he replies casually and gets off of him, helping Cody up. "Damn Cody, you losing your touch old man?" Darius questions sarcastically, making Cody scoff "Ugh, no, Im just warming up. Preparing a sneak attack" he says "Right... just like in Mario Kart, yeah?" Sam says with a smirk, standing in starting position "Oh it's on" Cody says, getting in position, and they start to take swings at each other, dodging and moving in circles. I don't know why, but watching Sam and Cody wrestle, in nothing but really short shorts and socks, and having Darius stand really close to me that our shoulders graze each other, turns me on. Good thing my hands are in front of my pants. I look down, hoping to see that I only have a really slight and unnoticeable boner, but I notice that Darius's hands are in the same position as mine. Shit, does he feel the same way? I look back up, and feel Darius nudge my shoulder with his. "Bathroom" he whispers out through gritted teeth and I purse my lips. I take my phone out of my pocket, and pretend to receive a text "Cody, Sam, Darius and I need to go talk to Charlie for a minute okay? You two keep on training" I say, and both Darius and I walk over to the bathrooms nearest to the elevators as Sam and Cody just nodded, and went back to training. I press the elevator button but quickly move to the bathroom alongside Darius. He quickly locks the door and we move towards the wall closest to the last stall. "What the fuck is this? Why am I - we feeling like this?" I ask, and Darius shrugs "I don't know, it might be because it's been some time since either of us have done anything, but what I do know is that we need to fix our problem now" he says, unbuckling his pants as I let my sweatpants and briefs down. The second that Darius let's his pants down, I get down on my knees and start sucking on his shaft, grabbing his hips to steady him. He immediately grabs onto my hair and tries to hold down his moans, which fail. "K-keep doing that thing... w-with your tongue. Oh god Karl, yes" he moans out and it encourages me to bob my head faster around his erection, one of my hands going to play with his balls. He starts to moan louder, so I take my mouth off his dick and start jerking him off while getting up to make out with him. "Mhmm... you're so good... Karl"he moans quietly through my mouth, our tongues swarming against each other. I feel him getting closer, so I detach my lips from his and go back to his erection, bobbing my head a few times before he cums and I swallow. I get up and Darius quickly shoves me against the wall and gets down on his knees and takes my dick in his mouth, his tongue roaming along my shaft. I gasp, then moan at the feeling. He starts playing with my balls and I groan "God Darius, keep doing that" I moan out and he starts bobbing his head faster. One of my hands grasps onto his hair while I bite my other one, trying to quiet down my moans. I feel myself getting harder and more erect by the second and I still moan onto my hand until I cum. Darius gets up after swallowing and we pant while staring at each other "I-I can't believe we did that" he says and I nod in agreement "I-I know. We're gonna have to t-talk about it when we have time alone" I say and he shakes his head "We can talk now. Were you horny because of me or because of Sam, Cody and I?" he asks "The second. You?" I ask and he nods, giving his answer. "Do we like each other like that? And them?" I ask and he shrugs "I don't know, I haven't exactly thought about it but it's not like I would be against the idea of either dating you or or dating the three of you" he says and I nod in agreement. "How can we even think of Sam like that? We barely know him and he probably would never even think about it. I don't think Cody would either, you know what he's like in relationships, he can't really communicate. If we started dating, we'd be able to communicate" I say and he nods. "Yeah I agree. I think it'd be best to leave them out of it, at least for now, and then decide what we want our relationship to be" he says "Yeah, tonight" I say and he nods as we pull up our briefs and pants, then go to wash our faces. As we get to the door and unlock it, we are met with the faces of an angry Cody whose arms are crossed across his chest and an uncomfortable Sam behind him. Well fuck.


	8. Safety first

Darius/ Jackie POV

Fuck. "Start a relationship? You don't mind it being with just the two of you or all four of us huh? You barely know Sam and I'm shit at relationships? What the fuck are you thinking? Are you crazy?" Cody hisses and Sam just purses his lips while looking down at the floor, seeming tense and maybe embarrassed. Shit. "T-that's not what we meant, we were just talk-" "Yeah save it, god I can't believe you two. Sam and I are gonna call it a day" Cody interrupts Karl and he and Sam walk away and enter the elevators. "Damn it, what are we gonna do now?" I groan out and Karl just sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose "We give them space and ask someone else to supervise them" he says and I nod "Okay, I'll get Charlie and Jared on it" I say, shooting Jared a text. "What do we do now?" he asks and I shrug "I mean, we could either talk about our relationship, or we can check up on Trevien to see what Chapman's planning" I say and he sighs again "Let's just check in with Trevien and then talk about it" he says and I nod, making our way to Trevien. We walk over to the security room immediately and see him looking back and forth between his laptop and the security feed screen. "Hey Trevien, any word on Chapman?" I ask and he looks at us while shaking his head "Not yet, they're about to start planning now though if you wanna watch the security feed with me" he says and both Karl and I walk over to him and watch his laptop. We see Chapman and a few of his guys, along with some of Jaremi's guys and Sam's family sitting at a round table and talking. They start talking about how to track our movements and activities, the layout of our building, how to get Sam alone to take him and when to take the course of action. "They don't know about our safe houses, do they?" Karl asks and Trevien zooms in on the layout designs and then shakes his head "Nope, but getting Sam to a safe house would be just as dangerous as keeping him here. They know the layout of our building, so they know all the secret hideouts and they're tracking our activity and shit" he says and I nod "We need to create a diversion then. We'll just perform in drag in a few clubs that are far away from each other and then go to one of our safe houses" I say and Karl nods "Yeah, and since they'll begin tracking us in two days, I suggest we go now, especially considering we have two trades happening right now that would distract them" he says and Trevien nods "Okay, who do you want with you? I'll send them a text while you get Cody and Sam caught up and ready" he says "Charlie, Jared, Jerrick and Jose" I say and Karl nods while Trevien texts them "Okay done, you need anything else?" he asks "Just keep us updated" I say and he nods as we say our goodbyes and Karl and I make our way outside to get to the elevators. "How are we gonna get them to talk to us? Or at least Cody?" Karl asks with a concerned sigh and I place my hand on his shoulder "When it comes to being safe and making sure no one gets hurt, Cody will make the right decision. You know that" I say and Karl nods slightly "I hope so" he says and the elevator dings, so we walk out and head to Cody's room. We take one glance at each other, before I knock the door three times. We hear shuffling from inside and some mumbling that sounds like 'Let's just ignore them' and 'What if it's important?', then the door opens to reveal Sam who's still in the same 'outfit' as earlier and Cody's head... peaking out from a fort. Of course he got them to build a fort. "What do you want?" Cody asks, with an angry expression, and Sam just looks neutral. "We need you two to get in quick drag" Karl says, confusing the both of them "If that's some sort of weird ass apology" Cody starts to say, while shaking his head slowly "No, we need to leave tonight. The transactions we have going on start in an hour and a half and we need to leave around that time" I say and Cody looks confused for a second, before understanding what we're trying to say and he nods "Sammy boy, come over here. We're about to give each other a make over again. You two, go get ready and we'll meet you by the elevators" Cody says, and we nod then turn around to make our way to my room and Cody's door shuts. We quickly enter my room and start getting out my drag things. "I really hope this works" he says and I nod "I hope so too.".

"Are they near us?" "Nope, they're all at their base. They're planning to attack next week, so I blocked all secret entrances and exits, including the ones in your rooms" "Good, we'll be back in three weeks" "Okay, do you still need anything from me besides updates?" "No, we're good. Thank you" "No problem. Be careful" Trevien says and ends the call. "We're here" Vanjie says, stoping the car in its parking position "Thank you. Listen, we'll all meet in the planning room in an hour" I say and everyone in the car nods. We all exit and walk over to the elevator block, where Cody, Karl and I press a finger onto the pad on the wall so that the elevator opens and we all get in. The elevator starts going down for a few seconds, then opens and we enter the bar area and everyone's eyes' land on us "Come on people, let's go to the backroom, we have no time to waste. There's an attack happening next week" Karl starts and everyone moves behind the bar and a they open a trap door so we all enter our planning room. We begin planning, tossing strategies at each other while looking at the layout of Chapman's building and what we know so far about their plans and activities. We finish planning after an hour, but then Jinx raises a question "Do we kill Chapman's... associates?" directed at Gigi, who just looks uncomfortable "I-I mean, it's your plan so it's your decision, I guess" she says and Crystal looks pissed standing behind her "We don't kill them. We'll take them and detain them. Jackie, Nicky, Gigi and I will later on decide what to do" she says and Jinx nods "Okay good. We'll start preparing then" she says and we all leave to go up. As soon as Nicky and I get up, we share a look and then glance over at Gigi and Crystal, who are fast walking towards her room. "Should we go talk to them or wait it out a little?" she asks and I sigh while shaking my head and looking downwards "I don't know, I- ugh, let them rest now and we'll talk to them first thing after we wake up" I say and she nods "Okay. Would you like to come to my room... Ms.Cox?" she asks, a little bit seductively and I chuckle a bit "Definitely".


	9. Definitely not a crush

Sam/ Gigi POV

"Come on ms. Goode, let's get out of this drag. But tell me this, are you a bad girl?" Crystal asks me in a slightly seductive tone, with a laugh as we start getting out of drag and getting makeup wipes "Only when I have to be" I say, matching the same flirtatious humor in her voice as I take my lashes off. We laugh for a bit, then there's a comfortable silence between us. "Hey, do you wanna have a slumber party in a fort with some friends? Well, they're more like my sisters and we'd probably just end up making a racket from making crazy foods and watching She-Ra, but would you be down for that or do you wanna sleep?" Cody asks, in a tank top and knee shorts and I shrug "Sure, if you want" I say, not really knowing why he's asking me. It's his warehouse, it's his room so I shouldn't even be a part of this decision. "Great, we'll get the fort ready first and I'll text them" he says with a smile, and we start getting out the blankets and pillows, and we start making it. After it's set, Cody texts his friends, and they burst into the door with wide smiles "Crystal! Girl, we missed you! Oh my god, is that Gigi? Girl, hi!" a girl with pink hair says and runs over to me to hug me tightly "Hi" I say while trying to breathe, and the other two girls laugh and walk over to hug Cody "I'm Daegan" the girl that was hugging me says when she let's go of me "It's nice to meet you" I say and she laughs and turns to look at Crystal and the other girls "She is just like how you described her Crystal" she says and Cody blushes a bit. Why is he blushing? I would have expected that him, Karl and Darius have told their gang all about me already. "I'm Daya, and this is Lux" one of the girls says and waves while I nod at her "It's nice to meet you too" I say and they smile widely while Cody just has a small smile "Should we get started with food or She-Ra?" Lux asks "Food bitches!" Cody and Daegan yell out and sprint out of the room, leaving Lux, Daya and I to just stand there, then they burst out laughing "Come on honey, let's go follow them before they wreck the entire place down" Lux says and we leave the room.

"Oh my god, stop it you two, you're gonna burn the place down!" Lux yells as Daegan and Cody mess with the oven "Cody, this is very transphobic of you, let me do it!" Daegan yells and Cody laughs while putting his hands up in surrender "Fine, I'll just finish up doing the frosting with Sammy boy" he says and walks to me with a smile "How may I assist you?" he asks and I shrug "It's almost done, so unless you want to add food dye or something crazy to it there's nothing I need help with" I say and he smiles widely "We should add honey mustard and purple dye! In honor of my new hair!" he exclaims and they all start cheering in agreement and he gets honey mustard and food dye from the fridge and pours a large amount in the bowl of both. "Oh my god, we're so gonna get sick!" Daya says and they all laugh while I just smile a bit. "Well, shit's almost done, so like, let's get the bottles out ladies and have a blast!" Lux says and Daya starts rummaging around for alcohol, gets some bottles and Lux gets ice and a blender and they start making lots of drinks. "Let me mix that with you" Cody says from behind me, his breath hot on the back of my neck and his arm makes its way around mine and his hand rests on the whip right above mine, barely touching. He starts dancing from behind me, swaying left to right and placing his other hand at my waist, while singing A Thousand Miles. "Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound dun dun dun, dun dun, dun, dun, dun, staring blankly ahead just making my way, making a way through the crowd, and I need you and I miss you, and now I wonder, if I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight" he starts off and then they all join him in singing the song. "Sing with us Sammy" Cody exclaims, and I laugh then join in while Cody and I still whisk the frosting. We all continue singing and cooking away. "Pot brownies are ready! And so are the chicken drumsticks!" Daegan yells and turns the stove and oven off while getting the brownie tray out "Aight, we'll get the drinks inside, Daegan, get the tray and chicken, and you two keep on whisking! The creamier and more purple it looks the better!" Daya says, confusing Daegan for a second as Lux raises her eyebrow at her and then the three of them leave rather quickly. What was that? Were they uncomfortable? Was it me? "Well, that was weird, even for them" Cody says with a small chuckle and I give a small smile as I tilt my head a bit to face him, my face turning a bit serious "Is there a reason you think they're being weirder than usual?" I ask quietly and he shrugs "Probably cause it's been a while since we've seen each other" he says. Oh, they just wanna spend time with him and I'm imposing. "Well, maybe they just wanna see you" I say, trying to get us on the same page "Yeah, they were super excited when I texted them and said that you and I are planning a slumber party. They were especially excited to meet you" he says, confusing me a bit "Excited to meet me? Why?" I question and he shrugs "Because I've been... oh, oh shit, those sneaky assholes" he says in realization, confusing me even more "What? What's wrong?" I ask and he sighs with a groan and I stop whisking to turn around and fully face him, and he quickly removes his hand from my waist "They think I have a crush on you, which I absolutely do not have! That would be super gross! I mean weird! Because you're not gross. Shit" he exclaims, scratching the back of his head and his face turns red "You can say gross, I'm not offended" I say and he nods while pursing his lips "Sorry" he says quietly and I shrug "It's okay" I say quietly and he nods again "Right, let's get this frosting to them and binge She-Ra!" he says with a wide smile and we run to his room, the bowl in his hands.

"Oh my god, Scorpia and Perfuma are so fucking cute together!" "I know! So is Mermista with Seahawk!" Lux and Daegan exclaim as we finish an episode of season 5. "Right bitches, I hope Catradora happens cause this is... unfortunately... the last season" Daya says and takes a bite of a chicken drumstick dipped in frosting "Jesus Christ we're disgusting" Daegan says as she eats a pot brownie dipped in her margarita. "Ya'll, I can't even tell you if I'm seeing colors or not cause damn, Glimmer is like super shiny" Lux says then laughs a bit. I am sitting at the end of the fort furthest from the opening, Cody is sitting between Daya and I, his head on my shoulder while we play with each other's hair and he has a leg tangled in between mine, then there's Lux then Daegan. We continue eating, drinking and getting excited over all the characters and couples. Once we finish the series and having a gag over Catradora, the food and our drinks, Daegan gets out a bong and we all start taking rounds of it, talking about our opinions on the entire series. "Girl, I cannot believe that they ended the show with Catradora! We need more!" Daegan exclaims and we all laugh "Okay, okay, but on a more serious note, why aren't Karl and Darius here? And what's the deal with you two?" Lux asks, pointing towards Cody and I "Ugh, don't remind me, it'll ruin my high. So basically Karl and Darius fucked but then were talking about fucking us or being in a relationship with us which is super weird not because it's polyamorous but because it's them. They're like my brothers" he says and the girls start laughing "Oh my god, I can't believe that they fucked! Ahhhh!" Daya laughs out and takes a smoke out of the bong "Wait, but what about you two?" Daegan asks and Cody looks up from my shoulder to look at me and smiles "I mean, I may have lied earlier and I might have a small teeny tiny crush on you but you're my friend" he says and I smile down at him "Yeah, friends" I say and he smiles widely and kisses my cheek and the girls start screaming "Oh my god, you two are so cute! My god, get even more high and wasted and make out!" Daegan yells, while Daya hands him the bong and points out to our drinks. Cody and I down the last bits of our daiquiris and we smoke out of the bong, exhaling it out on each others faces and his hands go to my face while mine go to his waist and then his lips are on mine. "Oh my god! Ahhhh! You're just as cute as Catradora! Even cuter!" Lux yells and Cody pulls away as we both laugh "Cuter than Catradora huh?" Cody says with a chuckle, looking at them, then at me, his smile making me smile "Yeah, definitely cuter than Catradora" he says and his lips meet mine again, and all I can think of is how sweet his lips taste. And how this will probably just be a forgotten moment.


	10. Not stupid, impressive

Cody/ Crystal POV

"Aww, they really are cuter than Catradora" "I agree, but they were high and low-key drunk. We all were. Do you really think they'd actually do anything?" "They have us, they definitely will get together. And besides, what do you think's gonna happen when they wake up? Look at how they are" I hear three voices say from beside me, and I tilt my head upwards and open my eyes slowly while groaning "Ugh, what the fuck are you three yapping about? It's early" I say and they laugh at me "It's almost 2 pm you crazy purple mullet cunt" Daegan laughs at me then smacks the top of my head "On a more important note, what do you remember from last night?" Lux asks me and I wrack my brain trying to piece the events of last night. There's cooking, and drinking and eating, and She-ra and getting high and... oh. Oh shit. I told Sam that I don't have a crush on him but then I told him I did and we made out. I must have scared him off... I hope not. "Uh, I made out with Sam?" I say and they nod with a smile "Yeah, but that's not all" Daya says with a smirk and she wiggles her eyebrows which confuses me and then I realize that my finger is tracing something. I look back down and oh shit, there's an arm wrapped around me and a naked front pressed against my naked back. Oh god, I don't know if I want it to be Sam or not. I turn my head around and it's Sam who's sleeping behind me, his face deep in my mullet. Why are we shirtless? "Um, how did Sam and I get shirtless?" I ask them when I look back up at them "Well, there were some tequila shots involved in a game of truth or dare, never have I ever and strip poker. And then we all decided it was hot so we all got shirtless. I'm pretty sure we all had an orgy moment where we all made out at the same time and we all gave each other hickeys. Sam really went all the way with you, he gave you a hickey above your tattoo. You two almost got freakier but, since we're here you stopped" Lux says and they all laugh as I groan "God, this is gonna go to shit when he wakes up" I say, confusing them a bit "Why? You two basically admitted that you liked each other, all you have to do is ask him on a date. Easy" Daegan says and I shake my head "No, not really. He might not remember, or maybe that shit was said cause we were high and wasted, so it didn't mean anything" I say and the three of them groan "Bitch, no. You two went out of here in the middle of the night to 'talk'. You were both sobered up" Daegan says, and more memories flash. Finding Sam in the kitchen drinking waters trying to comfort each other from the awkwardness, kissing and deciding to discuss what our relationship will be after we're completely sobered up, recording that in my phone just in case we both forgot. "Fam, you literally had your hand on his waist, and were basically grinding him when we were all sober and cooking. He totally likes you and you like him back. Don't be stupid about this, or Daegan will call you out on transphobia" Lux says and Daegan nods "Yeah, it would be super transphobic of you to not date" she says and we laugh "Okay fine, I'll ask him out I promise" I say and they cheer "Yay, amazing! Oh, oops, just got a text from... Charlie. He says that Lux, Daegan and I will be part of the attack next week in the main building and he wants us to go meet him now" Daya says and we all nod, with me feeling a bit uneasy about this. "Okay, go meet up with him. I'll talk to Karl and Darius about this later" I say and they laugh "Okay sure, but don't worry about us, we'll kick ass. And ask him on a date first!" Daegan says while pointing a finger at me, making me laugh and she pulls a shirt over head and they all say goodbyes and leave the fort. I turn around to fully face Sam, who groans a bit and smushes his face to the top of my head, trying to get in my hair. I smile, letting my arm extend over his, my fingers tracing his biceps. "Mhmm" Sam sighs out and presses his lips to my forehead. He trails his kisses downwards across the side of my face that's on the pillow, and to my jaw then my mouth. We start off with soft pecks, but as his grip on my waist tightens and my hand moves from his bicep to cup his face, we deepen our kisses and I feel his jaw go tense at the side of my thumb and he lets out an uncomfortable whimper. Why is he uncomfortable? We slowly pull away from each other and his eyes slowly flutter open "C-Cody? D-did I... Oh my god I kissed you! Shit, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to get all over you like that, fuck. I should move" he starts in a panic, trying to move away but I press my hand to his waist and he looks at me, almost scared, so I smile, trying to ease his panic "Hey, it's okay, we're okay. Do you remember anything from last night? Just so I know where to start" I say and he takes a second to think about it, still staring at me, and then he nods at me "Y-yeah, I remember everything, but that doesn't excuse my behavior , regardless of whether you were awake or still asleep. I-I should have waited for us to discuss like we planned to do before jumping into making out with you and I'm really sorry. I get if you're grossed out or uncomfortable with me now, so I guess I should go talk to - mhmm" I interrupt his rant with a deep kiss, that he eases into after a second. I let both my hands go to his silver hair and I tug softly at it, making him moan a bit. I pull away with a smile, letting my hands cup his face. "You definitely do not gross me out or make me uncomfortable. And about what we want our relationship to be, I, um, uh..." I trail off, trying to find a way to ask him without embarrassing myself "You don't have to be worried about telling me what you want Cody, it's okay" he says quietly and I nod a bit frantically in panic "Uh huh, yeah, I know, I just, you know, wanted to ask you..." I start and trail off again as he nods for me to continue "If you know, you wanted to like, you know, go on a date with me" I say the last bit quietly and he looks confused. Shit, I screwed this up. Rejection, here we go. "Go on a date with me? Why would you want to do that? Considering the fact that you basically know... almost everything about me. Why?" he asks, which confuses me a bit "Because... well, I like you?" I state and he raises an eyebrow at me "Even though you know my baggage?" he questions and I nod "Your baggage doesn't change the fact that I like spending my time with you and that you're hot" I say, having no control of the words that came out of my mouth. Fuck. My eyes go wide, but he just laughs "You think I'm hot? You'd think my grey hair would make me look like a grandpa, but sure. And yes, I'll go on a date with you" he says with a smile and I smile back at him. Yay, he didn't reject me. "I'm glad you said yes. How would you feel if I took you on this date tonight? Or tomorrow night?" I ask and he shrugs with a smile "Any time is fine with me. My schedule is currently non-existent and basically consists of spending time with you" he says and I playfully smack his shoulder "Hey, if we didn't spend all of that time together, we never would have made it to this point" I say and he kisses my cheek "I know, and it's not like I was complaining" he says and I place my forehead against his "Good. So tonight then" I say and he gives me a small peck "Yeah, tonight... even though we'll probably be together the entire day... I mean, depending on your existent schedule of course. You're probably busy" he says, a bit rushed at the end, so I bop his nose "My schedule, just like yours, consists of spending time with you, regardless of what I'm doing, so yes" I say and he smiles "Okay" he says. We stare into each other's eyes, our arms wrapped around each other, a comfortable silence covering us. I'm not sure how much time passes before Sam reminds me that we have to get up, though he clearly didn't want to. We get up, use the bathroom and put on some clothes. I choose to wear a flannel that I kept unbuttoned with some knee shorts and boots, while Sam wears a tight grey v-neck shirt and short, tight black shorts with a belt and boots as well. Damn his thighs look hot. "Come on, let's go" I say, but he seems lost in thought "M-my blood family is tracking you right?" he asks and I shake my head "They don't know we're here" I say and he nods while pursing his lips "Um, if our date goes well, and we choose to continue this relationship it has to be secret, because if they find out, they'll do everything they can to kill us and that is definitely something I want to avoid. I won't let you die for being gay and for being in a relationship with me at the hands of my birth parents" he says and I walk over to him and kiss him. I get on my toes cause he's taller than me and my hands tug at his hair while his slowly travel down my sides and stay on my waist. "I understand your concern, I really do. But you have nothing to worry about, we have alliances with other gangs and we're tracking them too. Nothing's going to happen, okay? We can both defend ourselves and we have an entire gang willing to protect us at any cost" I say when we pull away and he nods softly, then kisses my forehead "Okay" he says and then kisses my cheek "Lead the way".

"Sammy boy, get back here!" "No! You're gonna have to try to catch me!" Sam yells, running back to my room as I chase him. We were painting each other's faces, but he decided to give me a clown face with a drawing of a penis on one cheek and a vagina on the other. He also wrote 'flaming homo' on my forehead. To be fair, that was kinda true though. He almost makes it to my bathroom to lock the door, but I burst in and jump on his back. We both start laughing as he walks us over to my bed and jumps on, making me land on it first, while making sure his weight doesn't fully get on me. He tries to get away to run again, but I quickly grab his waist and pull him back and lay him on my lap. "Now, what should I do with you?" I ask with a smirk that he returns "Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe give me a kiss" he says and we laugh "A kiss? No, that would definitely not be a punishment. Maybe something like this" I say, and I start tickling his sides, making him burst out in laughter while trying to squirm out of my lap "N-no, stop! P-please, I'm s-sorry! Stop!" he laughs out, trying to push my hands off him, which only gets me to tickle him all over "You're sorry for?" I question playfully, his head shaking on my lap "F-for drawing... g-genitals on your face" he laughs out "And?" I question again with a smirk "Writing flaming h-homo on your forehead. I-I'm sorry!" he laughs out and I stop, watching him pant while still laughing softly. "P-please, don't ever do that a-again" he breathes out with a smile, his eyes closing for a second before opening to meet mine. "You okay?" I ask with a chuckle and he nods with a smile "Yeah, and you're gonna regret that" he says, and in one quick motion, he flips us over and he starts tickling me. "Sammy, n-no! I'm sorry!" I laugh out the second his hands are on my stomach. I try to get his hands to stop, but he uses one hand to pin both of mine above my head and continues, the sensation making me laugh even more. "Really? You're sorry? Maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place. I might just decide to continue on like this forever" he says with a smirk as I wiggle my body, trying to get away from his hand while I laugh "Y-you can't! We have a date tonight!" I practically screech out with laughter and he finally stops, laying down fully on top of me with his arms crossed over my chest "We do have a date tonight. So, what's the plan? What time are you gonna pick me up from your room?" he asks with a sly smirk and I ruffle his hair with one hand while my other lays on his back. I just shrug in response "Maybe, maybe not. And as for the plan, I was thinking of us getting all up in drag, and playing Minecraft in a fort while having dinner and listening to One Direction" I say and he leans up to give me a peck while chuckling "Sounds amazing. I can't wait" he says and we both burst out laughing. I hope he knows I'm being serious about it and that it's not a joke. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask and he nods "Yeah of course" he replies "Earlier in today's meeting, after I, or we, forgave Karl and Darius, did you feel like they were trying to... look at you like that?" I ask and he shrugs "Sort of, I thought they were looking at you. Which is no surprise since your One Direction tattoo is on display" he says with a wide smile and I bop his nose "Yeah, duh they'd think it's hot. You thought it was so hot that you gave me a hickey right above it last night. But did their staring make you uncomfortable?" I ask and he shrugs "I don't get offended or uncomfortable if people look at me. Especially if I'm being distracted by a real hunky guy who looks like El DeBarge and is being all smart and strategic with plans" he says, kissing my jaw, and I take my finger to move his face slightly so he can kiss my mouth. Tonight is gonna be amazing. 

"Oh my god, that creeper is chasing me! Attack it!" I yell, laughing along with Gigi, who starts stabbing at the creeper from behind and kills it. "You're a gang leader and you can't even kill a creeper? Damn" he says, and I shove her shoulder softly "Hey, don't start with me Gigi, I'll build a castle and not let you live in it" I playfully threaten and she laughs "Sure you will. You're not the only queen here, I'll definitely get a castle either way" she says cockily, so I smash some buttons on her controller, making her fall into lava "You bitch!" she laughs and shakes my shoulder "Now you'll never get a castle" I tease and then when she re-spawns, she starts attacking me until I die. Fuck. "Oh my gawd you cunt!" I exclaim and she laughs "Serves you right" she says and we continue on playing, either killing each other, killing creepers and spiders or building a castle. There's a knock on my door, which confuses Gigi and she looks over at me so I smirk at her. "Come in ladies" I yell out and the door opens, then Daegan, Daya and Lux get into the fort with our food. Melted kinder on a half veggie half pepperoni pizza, and cocktails. "Hello you two, how's the date?... Oh my god, Crystal are you seriously playing Minecraft on the first date and listening to One Direction? Gigi, I'm so so sorry" Daegan says while putting the tray of pizza in front of us "It's okay, I had extremely low expectations so that I can either not be surprised or just slightly impressed" she says, making us all laugh "And are you impressed Goode?" Lux asks and Gigi looks at me, like she's thinking about "I don't know, I still haven't decided" she says and we laugh as two wine glasses, a wine bottle, a closed blender filled with a cocktail and two cocktail glasses are passed towards Gigi and I "Well, if you aren't impressed, you can always join our throuple" Daya says with a laugh and Gigi just nods "Definitely, thank you so much for offering, I wouldn't have known what to do if this date failed miserably" she says and we all laugh "Okay, have fun ladies. And Crystal, don't be stupid" Daegan says and they leave the fort and my room. "So, are you impressed yet? Because after we finish, we're gonna watch American Horror Story, but we can get out of drag if we're uncomfortable" I say and she laughs "Sure sounds great" she says, and looks back at the screen to add some blocks. "But you didn't answer my question" I say and I see her smile "I still haven't decided".

"Are you impressed?" Gigi asks, her face in my neck, leaving trails of hickeys "Uh huh, y-yeah, you're really impressive" I say, rolling my head to the back, my eyes closing and my hand goes to her thick black hair. She gets closer to me, moving her head to kiss along the side of my throat and over my Adam's apple, before going back to a spot right behind my ear, that she's figured out is a sweet spot. "T-that's really nice" I moan out, my hand grasping on tighter to her hair while my other hand is grasping the carpet "Oh, a-are you sure you wanna go that far tonight?" Gigi asks, suddenly stopping her kissing, which confuses me "What are you talking about?" I ask, tilting my head to look at her "You're unzipping my dress?" Gigi says, confused by my confusion and I realize she's right. Shit. "T-that was an accident, my hand was in your hair, I didn't notice it going down. I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable didn't I?" I ramble, looking at her neutral face with concern. She shakes her head "No, I'm not uncomfortable. I thought you wanted to do it, and I was making sure you were sure. Cause if you are sure and you do actually want to, we'd have to move" she says with a smirk, and I lean down to kiss her. "I don't know, it's the first date. I don't want there to be a sense of forced-ness or no comfort or anything... not good" I say when I pull away and she smiles "There's no sense of forced-ness or anything uncomfortable but okay" she says and goes back to kissing me. I start to lay myself down, letting her hover above me. My hands go to her bare shoulders, and I grasp on when I feel her softly bite my lower lip, making me moan and I let her tongue enter my mouth. I sigh at the feeling of her tongue against mine, each of us fighting for dominance. I hear her moan, which sends shivers down my spine. She slowly takes my hands off her shoulders and pins them by my head. She slowly unlatches her lips from mine and moves to kiss and bite softly on the side of my neck and I moan at the feeling, feeling absolute pleasure take over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you have any constructive criticism/ feedback or suggestions for future stories or chapters, or if you have questions, leave comments. Leave comments just for fun, that's why I'm writing this fanfic.  
> I also have a fanfic on wattpad that I'm not updating as consistently as here, but it's called RPDR Fantasy AU and my username is 1234567890mb7.  
> Enjoy


	11. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Karl/ Nicky POV

"Ugh... that was... amazing" Darius pants out from beside me on his bed "I... know" I pant out and he starts to chuckle lightly "I still can't believe that we got together, because we were horny" he says and I laugh with him, and turn to my right side so I can face him and I place a hand on his bare chest "Well, I'm very glad we got together" I say and he tilts his head to look at me "God, I love your French accent, and I am very glad as well" he says and leans in to kiss me. "Round three?" he asks and nod "Definitely". I quickly get on top of him and straddle him, lowering my head to kiss him, simultaneously grabbing the lube and some condoms off the nightstand. He grabs my dick and starts jerking me, making me hard, and I unwrap the condom packet and roll it over my dick. I open the lube cap and squeeze some out on my fingers, and I rub some over his asshole and finger him a bit, making him moan and groan. I remove my fingers after a few pumps, and I let the head of my dick hover over his hole, and I enter him, thrusting into him, slowly at first but then I pick up the pace. His hands quickly grabs onto my shoulders and he moans loudly. I take his hands off of me and pin them above his head "No touching lover boy. Not unless I say so" I seductively whisper in his ear, biting his lobe and he groans loudly "Karl... oh god, yes! Right there! Ugh, Karl!" he moans out, making me groan into his neck. "Darius, ah god, your ass is so tight" I moan out, stretching out his name as he bites my neck, leaving a trail of hickeys behind "Yes lover boy?" he questions seductively and I groan thrusting in harder, which makes him let out a high pitched whine "Agh, I'm gonna cum" he says "Ahh...I'm gonna cum too" I moan out and shoot my load into the condom, and Darius's chest is covered with his semen. I pull out, and take off the condom, throwing it away in the bin and I start kissing and licking Darius's chest, tasting him. I fall onto my back when I finish, panting alongside Darius "G-give me... a minute" he pants and we both smile at each other "You don't have to if you're too tired. You can return the favor later" I say and he shakes his head "No" he says and quickly flips himself over me, pinning my hips down, and he lowers himself and takes my cock into his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down, letting his tongue swirl everywhere. "Darius, yes!" I moan out, feeling intense pleasure course everywhere, my dick getting harder. One of his hands trails down my hip and moves to my balls, his fingers rubbing them, making me sigh in pleasure. He bobs his head a little faster, making me harder "Darius, I think I'm going to cum" I moan out, and he groans around my dick, sending tingly vibrations throughout my body, and I cum in his mouth, feeling the soft vibrations of him swallowing. He takes his mouth off my dick and gets up to lay on my chest. "How was that babe?" he asks, looking up at me while tracing his finger mindlessly across my chest "Amazing, you're so good, so so good" I say, and he nestles his head into my neck, leaving trails of soft pecks there and I let my fingers run through his soft hair and we both fall asleep.

"Hmm, Darius?" I croak out, feeling something move from beside me "Go back to sleep" he says, and I feel his warm body move away from mine, so I groan and roll over and fall onto him, hugging him like a koala "Stay, it's still probably early" I mumble on the back of his shoulder "It isn't, well not that early, and Cody wants to talk" he says confusing me "Only you? Why?" I ask, stifling a yawn, finally opening my eyes to see Darius move away from me "Well, he said either one of us or both is fine. He sent the text to both of us, and you were asleep, so go back to sleep. I'll talk to him and come back" he says and I groan, getting up from bed "No, I'll come with you then we'll come back to sleep ma chérie" I say and he kisses my cheek "Whatever you want" he says.

"Hey, so listen, I don't want to send Daegan, Lux and Daya to the main house for the attack in four days, send anyone else. I'd say send Jerrick only because I am mad at him for even insinuating the idea of killing Sam's parents in front of him. Also, Sam and I will be training some more later on today and I don't care who oversees us but if it's you two, do not stare at him like that, the first time was bad enough and super awkward so let's not repeat that and finally, I think we should take a helicopter and bomb Chapman's gang right now" Cody says and I raise an eyebrow at him "First of all, you want to do what? And second of all, the first thing has already been decided on, we can't play favorites Cody, you know that" I say and Darius continues "And as for the second thing, I thought we discussed it already when we talked it out. Where is Sam by the way?" he questions "Sam's still sleeping, and yes we did talk it out but... you know... repercussions and can't we play favorites just this once? What's the worst that will happen?" he questions with puppy dog eyes and a pout, which makes us laugh "Cody, you know they're some of our best assassins so not having them out on the field, is a big mistake" I say, with Darius nodding from beside me "Exactly, you know that. And even though we have other really well trained assassins, they are still better" he says and Cody sighs sadly "I know, I know but they're my sisters so like, can't they miss out just this once? I mean, who the fuck is gonna attack from here? If they were here, they can protect us" he says, trying to negotiate playfully but Darius shakes his head "Cody, you know that Chapman isn't going to find us here and if he does, we already have a plan for that" he says and Cody groans "Okay fine, whatever. I just, I don't want anything to happen to them" he says and we nod "We know, and nothing will happen. They really are the best" I say and he nods "Okay, well thank you for this discussion and good night again, even though it's 11 am" he says and we nod as he walks back into his room, a little bit fast, and Darius and I walk back into mine, to get some well deserved rest. "God, he is really never going to stop worrying about them is he?" Darius says and I shrug "You know how he is, he cares a lot" I say and Darius nods as we flop back onto my bed and embrace each other "I just hope he and Sam dye their hair back to normal" he says and we chuckle sleepily "Good night" "Good night".

"Ahh, yes harder! Darius!" I moan out, then feel myself come undone and Darius falls down beside me, grabbing some tissues to wipe his chest and he unrolls the condom off his dick and throws it away "Told you I'd return the favor" he says with a smug smirk "I never doubted you" I say and he turns around to kiss me "Good" he says and returns to kissing me. After making out for a bit, we decide to go check on Cody and Sam while they train, to make sure that they don't hurt themselves. We walk to a small elevator and go down to the gym. "I hope he hasn't done anything crazy or stupid" Darius says with a small smile, which I return "What could he possibly do in a gym?" I ask and he shrugs "It's Cody, you never know" he says and we laugh while I nod "True". The elevator doors open and we walk past the gym equipment and towards the training area. Darius and I stop in our tracks the second we see them, our mouths falling open in shock. Why the fuck is Sam on top of Cody and making out? "Damn, I really need to get back into shape, I can't believe you keep on pinning me down, but then again..." Cody says, and quickly flips Sam onto his back, who laughs as they continue making out. What the fuck? "Ahem" Darius clears his throat, and Cody practically jumps off Sam and the both stand up, looking at us with scared and shocked wide eyes. "What the fuck is happening?".


	12. What the fuck does that mean?

Darius/ Jackie POV

"What the fuck is happening?" I question, looking at Sam and Cody, who are practically red now "Uhhh... training?" Cody says, scratching the back of his hair and Sam just nods silently, looking at the ground. "Training? Really? Cody, come here for a second" Karl says a bit quickly, and Cody looks at Sam, who just purses his lips at him, and Cody walks towards us and we walk to the back, towards the room with a boxing rink. We quickly enter it and Cody gives us a weird, awkward smile "Hey you two amazing people whom I love and respect more than anyone in the world" he says with finger guns "Why were you making out with Sam? You do realize that we literally kidnapped him, we still haven't actually decided whether or not he'll be a permanent member of the gang and if Chapman finds out, the plan goes to hell? You know that right? Please tell me that it's just a short lived fling" Karl says, rather harshly and Cody just scoffs "Okay first of all, we already discussed the kidnapping situation and Sam accepted it, second of all he's actually very athletic and really good with a gun, so keeping him here won't be difficult. Especially since he's liking it. And finally, Chapman won't find out and if he does, we'll still end up killing him" he says and I just sigh sadly "Cody, you know that there's a chance he's doing this so he can earn your trust so he can escape right?" I say quietly but Cody just shakes his head "Do you really think he's the type of person who'd do that?" he asks angrily and I shake my head "No, I don't actually, but under certain conditions, anyone is capable of anything, you know that" I try to reason but he just nods lowly and then shakes his head "I really can't believe you two. You're just making drama and problems when it really isn't necessary. The attack is literally in four days, and after it's over, Sam and I would continue dating and we'll fight whatever threats come in our way and he won't be able to try to escape if we're spending time together" he says "Yeah, well what if you wanna go on a date outside the main house or some shit?" Karl questions harshly and Cody just shrugs, still mad "I don't know, that's a discussion for when the time comes, if it comes. We literally just had one date Jesus Christ, what's wrong with you? And don't forget that Sam and I literally caught you talking about having a polyamorous relationship with us" he scoffs and I nod while Karl glares at him "You're right, you're right. We're sorry, we just want everyone here to be safe" I say, which confuses Karl for a second but he just nods slightly and Cody raises an eyebrow "So we won't have any issues about this or discuss it again? Unless it's in a positive way?" he asks and we nod "Yes, definitely. We really are sorry" Karl says sincerely and Cody breaks out into a wide smile and hugs us both "This is great! We can even go on double dates! This is so fun!" he says and takes our hands and runs out of there and back to where Sam is, who is sitting down and looks at us with confusion as Cody skips joyfully towards him and kisses his cheek "Everything is fine babe! We might go on a double date soon!" he says and sits on Sam's lap and kisses his cheek again "Okay" Sam says quietly, looking at us questioningly and I nod lightly at him "Yeah, probably after we're done from here" Karl says and Cody smiles more "It'll be so much fun!" he exclaims and buries his head in Sam's neck "Okay, well, we're gonna go now, unless you actually want to train" Karl says and Cody gets off Sam's lap while helping him up "Yeah, we're gonna train! Just make sure he doesn't cheat!" Cody says, confusing the three of us "How the fuck can a person - who isn't on steroids - cheat in physical training?" Karl questions and Cody shrugs "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that Sam does" he says and Sam gives him a cocky smile "Sure, it's not cause you're old and lost your touch" he says sarcastically and Cody gives a fake, exaggerated gasp "Okay, it's on grandpa hair" he says and they get into position to start training. They do combat training, but being a little bit soft at their injury sites, and they do some martial arts and self defense trainings. Sam is surprisingly very well balanced, flexible and strong, practically as good as Cody, or anyone here. Cody was right, he is very athletic. He would be a great asset to the gang. As long as he really is a good shot, then the discussion Cody, Karl and I would have about keeping him should go smoothly.

"Damn, you're a triple threat in and out of drag Sammy" Cody says after they finish firing rounds for the third time, neither Sam or Cody missing the center or deviating far away from major points. "I've picked up on a few hobbies over the years" Sam says, passing a sly smirk to Cody, who returns the smile "Okay, that's more than enough for today, you two did a really good job today. We'll pick it up from here tomorrow" I say and both Cody and Sam say goodbye and leave the room. "Darius, are you really okay with Cody dating Sam?" Karl asks me, genuinely and I nod "Yeah, at the end of the day, it's their decision and whatever happens between them is on them" I say and he nods slowly "You're right, you're right. Damn it what's wrong with us?" he groans frustratedly and I move closer to him and kiss his forehead "It's probably just stress. Once this is over, everything will be fine" I say and he nods.

"When you said everyone from their gang was gonna attack, you meant everyone everyone?" Karl asks and Charlie nods "Yup, Chapman made the decision after 'tracking us', and Trevien said that they're devising a plan of their own. They're gonna take out members of both gangs, Sam being their primary target" he says "Well shit, if they're gonna go on an erratic killing spree, then we might have to... eliminate them on the spot" I say, pinching the bridge of my nose. This is definitely not an outcome we wanted from the plan. "I mean, we can still take them in, but it'll be harder and might cost us some lives" Jared says and both Karl and I nod "We'll ask him now, with Cody's help. A lot of his help" Karl says "Why a lot of Cody's help? Oh my god, are they dating or messing around?" Jared asks and I nod "It was one date, and so far they seem to be enjoying each other''s company" I say and both Jared and Charlie laugh "It's that goddamn El DeBarge mullet, I tell you. I can't believe it's purple now my god" Charlie laughs, making both Karl and I laugh "I know, I was mad at first but now I kind of like it" Karl laughs out "I can't believe he got Sam to dye his hair silver" I say and we laugh a little bit more until we quiet down "Damn, I really still can't believe this situation" Jared says and Charlie nods "Yeah, I can't either. Do you want us to come with you?" he asks and I shake my head "No, it's fine. We'll tell you what happens directly afterwards and we'll set a meeting to see if we need to readjust the plan" I say and they nod "Okay, good luck" Jared says and we nod at them "Thanks, we're really gonna need it".

"What are you doing?" Karl asks me as I look into Cody's keyhole "Listen, I don't want to barge in and I wanna make sure they are decent first" I say. I move my eye around and see Cody and Sam on his bed with Cody's head on his chest and they sleepily watch tv while stroking each other's hair. "Okay, they're decent" I say and stand up to knock. Cody opens the door and I quickly pull him out and shut the door, confusing him "What's happening?" he asks and Karl and I look at each other for a second before he speaks "Well you see, Sam's parents have another personal plan besides the attack. To quote his father 'I will kill every faggot in our way until I kill that disappointment of ours', so you see, we need Sam's permission to, you know, eliminate them" which shocks Cody a lot "Holy fucking shit, okay. We'll ask him now" he says and we enter the room, where Sam is sitting up, looking at us in concern "Is something wrong?" he asks and the three of us look at each other, before Cody turns to him "Hey, so um, uh, you see, we kind of need your input or permission on something. That something being... you know, um, killing your parents" he says, the last bit quietly and Sam just shrugs. What the fuck does that mean?


	13. Let's not talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Rape, beating

Sam/ Gigi POV

Cody, Karl and Darius stare at me worriedly after I shrugged my answer. "What? It's your plan, it's your decision" I say and Cody nods uncomfortably and awkwardly "Yeah, uh huh, but like, you know, they're your, you know..." Cody rambles a bit quickly then trails off "My birth parents? So? The attack is happening at your building, it's against your gang" I say with my brow raised. They don't need my permission to do anything. And besides, my birth family means nothing to me, not anymore. "But maybe you'd appreciate it if we took them in to interrogate them, or if you could speak to them rather... than immediately killing them" Karl says and I shrug again "It doesn't matter, I don't really care. Do whatever you want" I say and Darius nods "Okay um, well, you do have a few hours if you change or make up your mind. We're just gonna go and make sure everything is going smoothly at the main house, so see you later" he says, pointing between himself and Karl, and Cody nods at them and they leave. "Hey you" Cody says with a small smile that I return "Hey yourself" I reply and he places a soft kiss at my cheek. He lays down on his side and motions for me to lay down on my back next to him, and he places his head on top of my chest. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks quietly so I kiss the top of his head "There's nothing to talk about. Unless you want to" I say and he nods "Yeah, I do actually. I wanna make sure you're okay and comfortable. So talk to me about them, at your pace though" he says and I smile at him "For someone who already knows this information, you really wanna have it told to you. Okay, so I had masculinity shoved down my throat even though I was feminine as a kid and then I came out at about 11 or 12 and they hated me and my birth father beat me along with my older brother while my birth mother and two sisters were disappointed and disgusted by me. And that was basically routine and heteronormativity was forced me but then I dated Ben for like a month when I was 14 and my birth father found out and that's when he started raping me. But then I found drag and that was basically my therapy but my brother saw me perform at a bar once and told my birth father so obviously everything got even shittier and then one day when I was 17, some neighbors heard it happening and called the cops. And then I was out of there and cause I was almost 18 and I had some jobs to save up some money, I left and came here to New York and worked till I could get a cheap apartment. And that's been my life for the past 7 years" I say, his face unresponsive and neutral, which scares me a bit "A-Are you disgusted by me now? Cause I-I completely understand if you are" I say, his face now showing confusion "What? No, of course not. I just didn't expect you to say it so... emotionlessly. I also didn't want to give the wrong reaction and I wanna know how you're feeling" he says softly, tracing my cheek with a single finger "I'm okay, it was years ago, you don't have to worry about it. And you didn't give the wrong reaction, don't worry" I say and he shakes his head "Of course I'm going to worry about you, I like and care about you, whether it's as friends or partners" he says and I give him a soft peck. We smile at each other and continue watching Disney.

 _Why am I here? How did I get here? I'm back at my old house, in my old room, and I hear an ear-splitting scream from... the basement. I get off my old bed and run down the all too familiar stairs and down to the basement. I stare at the door, the door that had haunted me through the entirety of my 'childhood'. I don't want to go in, I know what would happen to me if I did, I can't go in. I take a slow, hesitant step backward, and another ear-piercing scream fills the air... my scream. My scream? I take a few deep breaths, then place my shaky hand on the knob and slowly twist it, swallowing in fear. I slowly push the door open and watch it happening. 'STOP AHHH PLEASE I BEG YOU! NO! NO DON'T PLEASE!' I hear my 15 year old self scream, as my birth father drags a knife across in my inner thigh and yanks my... member and... jerks it rather quickly. My brother is standing behind me, one arm choking me, and the other pressing a_ _cigar against my chest. I watch them, remembering the fear and pain I felt. Younger me lets out a sob, and suddenly there's an anger boiling inside of me, so I walk towards them 'Stop... HEY STOP!' I yell and get my father off of... me. 'What, you a man now Samuel? You a real man?' he asks and I give him a punch in the eye. I continue punching his face, making him bleed, but he just laughs. My brother comes closer to us and I punch him too, then I start using everything I learned in my self defense classes against them until my brother trips me and pins me to the ground and starts punching me. I feel my father start to take off my pants and I fight trying to get up 'GET OFF OF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!' I yell, feeling blood on my face, trying to kick my father and grab my brother's hand, but as I do that, I feel a hand grab on tightly to my penis and my wrist getting twisted. 'You'll always be my disappointment Samuel. Shame on you!' my father yells, and then grunts, moving away from me and my brother falls beside me. I quickly stand up, getting my pants up while kicking my brother. 'FUCK YOU!' I yell out and turn my head to see my younger self, but he isn't there. What? 'You disgrace!' I hear my father yell and I turn my head around, only to have my face meet the whip of his belt. Fuck. I feel more blood, so I move backwards trying to grab the belt, and I pull it away from him. 'You think a little throw of hands makes you a man Samuel?' he taunts, while my brother stands besides him 'We know you're with that gang boy. Did you really think we wouldn't find out? You do know what we're going to do with you right? You little fag' my father says, coming closer to me. I feel the fear rising in my body, heat radiating off my face. I try to move, but my body is still and then his fist collides with my jaw. I think he broke it, shit. He grabs onto my neck and starts strangling me, making us fall on the ground. I grab onto his hands, trying to get them off me, my airway getting tighter. 'Get off... get off me' I choke out, managing to get some spit on his face. 'You disgusting piece of shit!' he yells, pressing harder, making me cough. I try to kick him off, but there's a weight on my legs and then something burns my skin. My brother. 'S-stop, please' I croak out, desperate for air, trying to move my legs away from the burning sensation. I blink, and there's Cody on top of me, looking worried. The fuck? I blink again, and my father is back, pressing against my throat. With every blink I take, it alternates between Cody and my father, with Cody watching me with concern and my father hitting my head against the ground. The more I try to struggle, the more burns I get on my legs and the harder my head is banged against the ground. My vision starts to get blurrier, so I try to use my good hand to punch him, and he loses a bit of balance, allowing me some air. I gasp out, inhaling as much air as I possibly can, then I pin my father, flipping my brother off me, and start punching him quickly in the face, anger taking control of my body and mind. He just laughs, inciting more anger out of me and I punch him harder, faster, losing control of myself. His laughter soon turns into sobs, and... it's younger me? What? I immediately stop punching, looking at 15 year old me, who has his eyes shut. 'I'm sorry' I say quietly, seeing him shiver and whimper. I get off of him and stumble backwards, not wanting to see the all-too-familiar look on his face. As I drag myself away from him, someone grabs onto my shoulders and shakes me. I turn around and it's Cody, looking concerned again. He tries to speak but his voice is gone. 'How did you get here? What's happening?' I ask him, but he just keeps on shaking my shoulders. He begins to softly pinch my face, still shaking my shoulders and his voice comes back 'Wake up, wake up' he says, confusing me 'What? I am awake' I say and he just chuckles softly at me, then kisses the tip of my nose and my forehead, tracing his finger on my cheek, making me smile. I turn my body fully to face him, but as soon as I do, there's a hand at the back of my neck, squeezing, causing me pain. 'No, no, it's okay, just open your eyes' he says as I grab onto the hands behind me. 'What do you mean? What are you talking about?' I ask, choked out and he chuckles slightly, then kisses me, removing the hands off my neck. 'Open your eyes and you'll find out'._

I feel something delicate being pressed against the side of my neck, at my pulse, and I sigh at the feeling, shivers running down my spine. I slowly open my eyes, my senses slowly returning to me. I can hear the tv, the sound of it faint and I smell hot chocolate. I feel a warm presence behind me, a leg draped over mine and an arm underneath mine, and my eyes look at the length of it, the hand on top of mine, the fingers tracing over my knuckles. Cody's arm. I lean back a bit, basking in his warmth, and I feel him smile against my neck, his breath hot "Good evening ms. Goode, you're finally awake" he whispers. I just groan, and turn myself around, letting my arm go over Cody's waist, who smiles at me. "Good evening ms. Methyd. How'd you sleep? What time is it?" I ask quietly, placing a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead "Mhmm, I slept well, thank you for asking and it's 8:23" he says, shocking me a bit "We've been asleep for almost 5 hours?" I ask and he laughs a bit "Uh huh, yeah, but we were half awake at some point and I did get up a few times. But are you okay?" he asks, tracing my nose "Yeah I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" I ask, not knowing why I wouldn't be okay "You had a nightmare Gigi. Do you wanna talk about it?" he questions softly, his hand now at my jaw while his thumb grazes my lip. Oh, that's what that was. "No, I'm okay, really. Don't worry about it" I say and he gives me a peck. "Do you... do you wanna talk about ourselves? Get to know each other a little better? Like you know, cause we do have a lot of fun together but... we can have more than just fun?" he questions a bit awkwardly, and I smile at his nervousness "Definitely. Tell me all the things you wanna tell me about yourself" I say and he smiles "Okay, but let's sit up and drink our hot chocolate" he says and we both sit up right and he hands me a mug from the nightstand. "Umm... I'm a 26 year old drag queen gang leader? And I do and eat crazy shit?" he says and I chuckle at him and take a sip, little marshmallows melting on my tongue "No, really? I had no idea" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes and he just narrows his eyes while scoffing "Okay smart ass, I'm a hardcore bottom, I play tennis and my favorite color is purple" he says and we laugh loudly "Good thing I'm a top then" I say and he just softly shoves my shoulder. "Definitely a good thing for us. Anyways, I also love cats and we were supposed to get one but we realized that it's too complicated to have one in either of our safe houses and the main building. My favorite ice cream flavors are cookies and cream and cookie dough. What about you?" he says, then takes a sip of his hot chocolate "I do love cats, just as equally as dogs and as for ice cream, I have a third flavor that goes with my favorites and that is peanut butter. But that's for the unhealthy, over sugary ice creams" I say and he raises an eye brow "Yeah? Well what about the healthy sorbet ice creams? What kind of fruity flavors do you like?" he questions in a fake flirtatious tone, making us laugh "All of them darling, in every color" I say, pretending to flip my hair "Oh so she's a natural woman?" he says, twirling a curl "She is, she's a real opulent lady" I say, then we laugh again. We drink our hot chocolates, talking about the little details about ourselves, then expanding the topics, ranging from what we want for the future, our political opinions, our beliefs and how we view the world and the universe. "Can I ask you about... you know what? Do you actually know it?" he asks after we finish drinking and I purse my lips. The reason they had to take me, the reason this gang is about to have a second attack. "Yeah, I do know it. But the plan was to not tell anyone anything until after the attack" I say and he nods "I know, I just wanted to make sure everything would be fine is something bad happens" he says and I kiss his forehead "Don't worry Cody, nothing will happen" I say and he nods, nestling his head underneath my chin. "You're warm. Like really warm considering we have the a.c on" he says and I wrap my arms around him, then he does the same "Must be cause I'm so hot" I say and we both laugh a bit "Oh yeah, you keep on telling yourself that sunshine. It's because I'm so hot I radiate actual heat energy" he says and we laugh. We start telling each other funny stories about our drag lives and our jobs out of drag. He tells me all about how he made a movie called 'Get Dusted' with Daya, Daegan and Lux in Missouri. I tell him about how I used to get confused for a cis straight girl. He briefly tells me about his Latin heritage and parents, that they accept and support him. I tell him that I have had many gigs with house of Avalon and that they are a sickening drag family. He seems a bit nervous when I talk about them, and as I'm about to ask him about it, he speaks up "Do you wanna... consider this our second date?" he asks shakily, blushing a bit, and I grin at him "I don't know diva, I don't seem to remember getting enough kisses for it to be a second date" I say sarcastically and he just raises an eyebrow "O-only if you want to kiss me, of course, like there's absolutely no type of pressure to do anything really, like - mhmm" he cuts off my rambling with a soft kiss, his mouth moving softly against mine. His hands are cupping my face and mine slowly go to his waist, and he lays me down gently against the pillows with his weight. His hands slowly move from my face and down my sides, then he breaks the kiss to take off his shirt and I do the same. He straddles me, and we go back to making out, our hands trailing down the other one's chest. I softly bite down on his lip and he moans, allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. I flip us around, his legs going around my waist and I pin his hands above his head, and he groans in my mouth. I feel electricity course through my veins with every sigh he makes, feeling nothing but pleasure and happiness. I hesitantly unlatch my mouth from his, and he lets out a whine that is quickly replaced by a moan as I attack his pulse point, sucking at the spot and soothing it with my tongue. I move all across his neck, from behind his ear, back to his pulse, over his Adam's apple and I leave a trail of hickeys. "G-Gigi, oh god" he moans out and I groan against his Adam's apple "Oh god what Crystal? Tell me everything you want" I whisper and he lets out a small whimper "Touch me" he moans out, and I let go of his hands, letting my fingertips hover and trace down his arms and chest then I switch to softly rubbing his chest with my palm. He lets his hands flatly move across my arms, then to my chest, where his hands run up and down. I groan as I nip at his collarbone, a beautiful sound escaping his mouth. I continue nipping there, wanting to hear more of his moans and then I trail my kisses to his tattoo. His hands go to my hair and tug there, the pleasurable pressure making me groan. I think I hear something from beside us, but it's probably just the tv. I begin licking his nipple softly, sucking lightly, and he lets out a high pitched moan that sends jolts of electricity and shivers everywhere. It's strange how much I enjoy spending time with him, considering the situation of it all. I go to his other nipple and do the same with my mouth, using one hand to tweak at the other. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Gigi you're so good" he moans out with a little chuckle, so I pinch his nipple for using my name as a pun, and he groans. "Jesus Christ, oh god - oh my god, shit!" he exclaims frantically, so I immediately stop. "What's wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?" I ask, letting my eyes slowly trail up to his neck, his head thrown back. And then I see them. Daegen, Daya and Lux by the door, trying not to laugh. Shit. "So lover boys, enjoying yourselves?" Lux asks sarcastically and the three of them laugh. "Can we like, not? Please?" Cody asks but they just laugh more "Sure fam, you little horny ass teenager. Do you wanna build a fort and do crazy ass crack shit?" Daegen asks but Cody and I just stare at them. "Um... sure?".


	14. 2 x 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low-key smuttish

Crystal/ Cody POV

"Um... sure?" I say, not really knowing how to respond and then Daegen snorts "But can you like, give us a second?" I ask and they nod with smirks, walking back out the door. I look back at Sam, who's looking down at me, his cheeks red with heat. It's cute. He gets off of me, getting off the bed while grabbing his shirt and handing me mine "I'm sorry, I kind of heard the door opening but I thought it was the tv. I should have paid more attention instead of getting us, well you mostly, into this awkward situation" he mumbles while throwing on his shirt, scratching the back of his head and I chuckle lightly at him "It's okay, I heard it too and besides, they'll make fun of me for being a bottom. A status I have already accepted anyways" I say and he gives a small smile, his eyes still not meeting mine. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later?" he questions quietly, confusing me. "What do you mean? Why would you see me later?" I ask and he shrugs "Cause, you know, I don't always have to be there if you just wanna hang out with Daegen, Lux and Daya" he says and I get off the bed, walking over to him, and I hold his hands then kiss his cheek "I want you here. I have fun with you and so did the girls. We're gonna have one crack-headed night and it's gonna be lit babe" I say, and he looks up at me with an eyebrow raised "Babe?" he questions, and I'm pretty sure the color from my face drains. "Um... baboon?" I say awkwardly and we're both silent for a few seconds, before we both burst out laughing, our heads falling into each other's shoulder, until we get our foreheads to meet. "You can call me babe or baboon, I'm okay with either. But I do prefer baboon" he says, his eyes meeting mine "Yeah?" I smile at him, and he returns it "Yeah". I lean in closer so that our lips meet, and he quickly takes my bottom lip in, biting softly at it, making me moan softly and his tongue enters my mouth, meeting with mine. I let out a groan of pleasure, taking my hands out of his so that I can grab the back of his neck and pull him impossibly closer. "Ahem" I hear someone clear their throat from behind us, so I slowly pull away from him and turn my head around, my hands still where they are. "Crystal, you need to stop being a bottom when I wanna beat your ass in a video game" Daegan says, Daya and Lux snickering. "I don't know how to not be a bottom" I say with a smirk then turn back to face Sam and I sigh dramatically "So sorry you won't really get to feel all of this honey" I say sarcastically and he shrugs "That's fine, I have my hands" he says and we all laugh. "Lady-men, I got a box of alcohol so, we are gonna get wrecked in a fort, we are gonna play Mario Kart and most importantly, we are gonna do some real dumb gay shit" Lux says, holding out a container of beer, Daya and Daegen cheering her or the alcohol on. "This gonna be fun".

"I don't think I've ever been this high. Everything's so colorful and rainbow and pretty. You're pretty" I say, turning to face Sam, who smiles at me. "You're pretty too" he says, and I lean forward to kiss him. Yes, finally. Now I can hit him with the blue shell. "Nice try Crys" he says with a smirk when he pulls away, so I whip my head towards the screen to see myself fall and Sam dodge the blue shell. How the fuck? "Gigi you bitch" I exclaim sarcastically, whining at the fact that I ended up in 12th place, while Daegen is in 11th, Lux is in 6th, Daya is 4th and Gigi is in 1st. Every damn time. "Ms. Goode, if you don't let me win, Ima beat your ass. Also, what's it like dating a bottom loser?" Daegen asks, taking a sip of beer. "It's okay, considering that that purple mullet, One Direction tattoo and nipple piercing really does something to ya, y'know?" he says and we all laugh while I ruffle his grey hair. "So my hotness is the only reason your with me?" I ask with a sarcastic scoff and he shrugs "Well, I wouldn't call it hotness. You're just so weird it's fascinating" he says and Daegen, Lux and Daya basically cackle while clapping and I trail a finger down my cheek like a fake tear "Oh my god, so sad" I say sarcastically and Sam just ruffles my hair. "It's a beautiful mullet. We should dye our hair again" he says and Daegen turns off the tv "Let's all do it. This gonna be some gay crack shit motherfuckers".

"Oh my fucking queer gods, my hair is pink" Daegen says, looking in the mirror. "Dude my hair is literally red" Daya says and Lux scoffs "I have piss yellow colored hair bitches" she says "Kinky" Daegen replies and we all laugh. "Well, Jackie and Nicky are probably gonna kill us" I say, looking at Sam in the mirror, and he just shrugs "Well, El Debarge now has green hair, which is super hot and I'm pretty sure they'll gag" he says, so I kiss his temple. "Aww, you guys are so gross. Fucking homos" Daya says and I scoff "You're literally an afab queen that's a useless lesbian in a throuple with one pansexual whore and a trans bisexual crackhead" I say and she nods "I know, I still can't believe my uselessness as a lesbian got me not one, but two girlfriends and yet, you still can't top for shit" she says and the girls all 'oooh' at me while Sam snickers from behind me. "Well, who says I won't top Gigi?" I say, placing my hands on my hips. They're all silent for a few seconds before they all start laughing, Daegen almost falling into the bathtub. "Why's that so funny? I can if I tried" I say and they laugh even more, practically falling on the floor, and in Daegen's case, the bathtub. I turn around to look at Sam, who's on the floor clutching onto his stomach while laughing. "What makes you think I can't?" I ask and he rolls from his side and onto his back. "Crystal, you literally admitted to me that you have accepted your status as a bottom. You always talk about being a bottom. I might be on my back right now but you'll still be a bottom" he says and I look at him for a few seconds, thinking about everything I've ever said and done in my life that makes me seem like such a bottom... yeah, I'm such a fucking bottom. "I totally am such a bottom. Shit" I say, and then I notice that Sam is right in front of me. When did he get up? I'm so fucking high. "It's okay, your mullet makes up for it. Especially now that it's green" he says, taking my hands in his "That's so sweet of you" I say and he smiles. "Ugh, go get a room. And if you impregnate Crystal does that mean the baby will have light green hair or half platinum blonde half green hair, Melanie Martinez style?" Lux asks and Sam nods "Yeah, Melanie Martinez style except it's divided in three instead of two. It's going to be green, then light green, then platinum blonde. The child will have my gender fluidity and Crystal's bottom status. And if you three are their aunt then it'll probably end up being bisexual or something" Sam says, confusing me a bit. "You're gender fluid? Why didn't you say anything before? I would have used your pronouns? I'm so stupid, I didn't ask you" I say, disappointed in myself but they just shrug "It's fine, really" Sam says but I still pout. "Oh my god, you've been misgendering your partner all this time? Shame on you Methyd" Daegen says, somewhat shocking Sam and I "Partner?" we both question at the same time and she just shrugs "You'll probably end up married or pregnant or something" she says. "Crystal will birth out of her asshole" Lux says and starts cackling at her own joke, the rest of us quiet for a few seconds before laughing along with her. It was a funny joke. "Now that we all dyed our hair, let's go back to kicking Crystal's ass!" Daya yells out and I whine, the five of us going back out to my room and we continue playing more video games while getting high.

"Well, we're gonna leave so we can tap ass. Go hang out with Jackie and Nicky so they can anger fuck you for dying your hair or some shit. See ya" Daegen says, dragging Daya and Lux out of my room and my door is slammed, leaving Sam and I to laugh on our own. "That was fun" I say, leaning back into Sam, my head falling onto their chest while I still look at the door. "Yeah that was fun. Do you wanna give Jackie and Nicky a heart attack or do you wanna drink and get higher till we pass out?" they ask, and I lean my head back, looking up at them "Let's cause a heart attack, sounds like fun. And besides, it'll probably get the four off us of edge before everything" I say and they smile "That sounds like fun" "Yeah it does" "Let's get up". We stand up, wobbling a bit from the high, and we laugh at ourselves, realizing that the fort is now practically ruined. We get out of my room, a giggling mess, and we make our way to Nicky's room. I knock on the door, and then it opens after a few seconds. "Oh my fucking god, Cody what did you two do?" Karl greets and let's us in. Both he and Darius, who is sitting on the bed with a laptop, are shirtless, making Sam and I giggle more as we look back and forth between us. "We got weed, ecstasy and proseco" I say while Sam nods. "Uh, well, if it's a party you want, it's a party you'll get. Come up here" Darius says, placing the laptop on the nightstand. Sam and I get on the bed, Sam handing him the bottle while I hand him a blunt and lighter. "Come on Nicky" I say, and he sighs, getting on the bed with us. We sit in a circle, passing the bottle around, each of us having our own lit blunt. We make jokes, telling stories about our drag experiences, including our first run in with Sam. The night passes in a blur, the alcohol and drugs giving me a nice buzz in my head and a sense of relaxation through my body. The air in the room suddenly feels a bit cooler, and when I blink, I realize that I'm only in my underwear. How'd that happen? Everyone else is also in just their underwear, me having a hot pink zebra print thong, Sam in black briefs, Karl in navy blue women's briefs and Darius in white lacy underwear. There are... three mouths on mine... sort of. Two at the sides and one at the center. My hands move forward, lining on two thighs that I start stroking. I feel myself being pulled forward then laid on my back. I see Sam hovering over me, the brown of their eyes completely dominated by black. They lean in for a soft sloppy kiss, then lazily trail it down to my Adam's apple. I sigh in pleasure, feeling my hands slowly be pinned by my head. There are two mouths at either side of my neck, nipping at the skin. I feel pleasure and excitement rush everywhere in my body. Sam's kisses start to trail downwards, sucking on either nipple while tweaking the other. Two hands leave mine, but are quickly yet softly replaced by two others. I try to look left and right, but I only catch glimpses of Karl at my left side and Darius at my right. I feel wet kisses going down my stomach, fingers pinching both my nipples. The strings of moans and sighs that leave my throat must really turn Sam on since they firmly grab my hips and kiss strongly at my sides, letting their tongue trail my skin. "Ugh, Sam more" I moan out, and I feel bites at either side of my neck and at my sides and stomach and chest. I completely lose myself to the pleasure, the physical pleasure mixed with the alcohol and drugs making my mind go foggy. The rest of the night continues like that, Karl on top of Darius, doing what Sam did to me, while Sam and I are kissing either side of his neck. Darius then does the same with Karl, and then we go back to the four of us making out until the night ends.


	15. =4... oh shit

Karl/ Nicky POV

I feel a pounding sensation pulse around my forehead, making me open my eyes and wake up. My vision is still blurry so I blink a few times and I see Cody, Darius and Sam in that order... shirtless. Cody has his hand pressed to my bare chest, Darius's arm extends over Cody's waist to mine and Sam's arm is extended so that his hand is on Cody's shoulder while my arm is draped over Cody's waist and my hand is on Darius's shoulder. It takes me a few seconds before I remember all of last night's events. Getting high, drinking, making out and touching each other. Oh my god. Shit. I feel Cody's hand softly curl up and his eyes flutter open. He looks at me with confusion, then turns his head slightly back, then back to me, his expression more shocked. 'We need to talk' he mouths and I nod, and we slowly get out of the bed. I realize that we are only in our underwear. We pick up our clothes off the floor, wear them and leave the room, staying by the door. "I can't believe last night happened. And I just started dating Sam. Shit, what are they gonna think now? What are we gonna do?" Cody asks worriedly and I shrug "I don't know, I mean, it depends on what all four of us decide. Maybe we should wait till after tomorrow, when the attack is over" I say, trying to hide my nerves. I can't believe we had a four-way make out session, especially considering how we started off with that idea. "God, this is gonna be so fucking awkward. Especially with Sam. We literally kidnapped him-" "Them" Cody interrupts and I nod "We kidnapped them, you two just started low-key dating, I don't even know how, I just got with Darius even though we obviously went further than that" I say and Cody groans "This is gonna be so bad. I can do something crazy so that they don't have to think about it when they wake up and we get to be with our respective partner first before having a group talk?" Cody suggests, and I raise an eyebrow at him "What are you gonna do?" I ask and we enter the room. He walks to the side of the bed we were sleeping on, grabs a pillow and hits both Darius and Sam awake. They shoot up out of bed in shock, their eyes wide and Cody lets out a piercing high pitched scream. "Jesus fucking christ Cody, what is wrong with you?" Darius asks annoyed, grabbing a pillow to hit Cody in the face with "I'm a non binary woman!" he yells and I pinch the bridge of my nose. What the fuck is wrong with this clown? "Cody calm down" I say and he looks at me with a child like smile and shoots me a thumbs up. The door is smashed against the wall and Daegen, Daya, Lux, Jared and Charlie are there with weapons "Chile, what the fuck happened? Are ya'll okay?" Jared asks and I nod "Yeah, Cody's just a green haired clown" I say, and then the five of them look at Cody, then towards the bed. "Oh, uh, oh, um, yeah Cody really does have green hair. The clownery. Chile, anyways, we gonna leave ya'll in this... situation" Jared says and they all leave, snickering. "So, I'm batshit crazy, what else is new. Sammy person, come with me!" Cody rambles, sprinting to the opposite side of the bed and he carries Sam bridal style and dashes out the room, Sam too shocked to make a verbal reaction. "Um, we have to talk" "We really do".

"So, I guess it's time for the four of us to talk huh?" Darius asks with a groan, scratching the back of his head "Yeah, if this was just Cody, it would have been just a teeny tiny bit less awkward" I say and he nods "Come on" he says and we leave to go to Cody's room. We look at each other, taking a deep breath, then I knock on the door. Cody opens the door, and smiles at us "Hey, come on in" he says and lets us in. He seems calmer, which is strange. Guess the talk between him and Sam went well. "Hey" Darius says, looking at Sam, who's on the bed and returns the greeting "Hey". "So, everything's fine. Sam and I aren't uncomfortable with what happened. Whether or not we choose to make it a four way thing or not is fine with both of us. No awkwardness or hard feelings" Cody says, taking a seat on his bed by Sam, throwing his arm around their neck. "Well that's good, we came up with the same agreement. Now the only question there is whether or not we do want to try the four of us out together?" I question, and the four of us just look at each other silently for a few seconds before Darius shrugs "What's the harm in trying? Unless someone's uncomfortable" he says and we all shake our heads "So, attack tomorrow, date the day after?".

_One day later_

"Shit, where are they?" "Does it matter that much? Their parents are... useless now that Chapman's gang is dead. They can't really do anything. It's over. Sam can tell us about you know what" Darius says, looking at the security feed with Cody, Sam and I. The three of us look at Sam who looks back at us. "It's only seven digits, surprisingly. L09H1FG. All capital letters. The location is in San Francisco, Noe Valley. Somewhere by the intersection of 26th and Diamond street. I'm not sure if the code changes or if they change the location" they say and the three of us are shocked. "You knew all of that? And the code is just that?" I question in shock and they shrug "Yeah" they say and we nod. After we receive texts that we only have four minor injuries and one major yet non-fatal injury, we go back to our main house. "I can't believe it's finally over. Hell, we can take a vacation for like... five years or something" Cody says as we enter the building "Girl, your math is way off. Like, I know the gays can't do math but that is way too off" Darius jokes and we go up the elevator and walk to Cody's room. "Ugh, it's so good to be back... pfft I just used good in a sentence" Cody laughs and Sam just pinches the bridge of their nose while Darius and I groan. "What? It's funny" Cody defends his 'joke' but I just shake my head "No bitch, just go to sleep" I say and he scoffs "Why don't you fuck me till I pass out?" he says, then his eyes widen when he realizes what he said, leaving us all shocked. "Damn, I knew you were a hardcore bottom, but I didn't expect you to want to get topped by three queens simultaneously. 3 in 1. Nescafe" Darius attempts to joke but I snort "Dad jokes at their finest" and he just smacks the back of my head. "Should we get wasted in drag?" Cody questions, jumping up and down. How the fuck does this bitch have energy after trying to literally control the attack and ensure the least amount of casualties? "Or we can pass the fuck out... and discuss... plans... for tomorrow?" I question, still hesitant about the situation. "Or we can do that now with alcohol in drag!" Cody says enthusiastically and we all look at each other awkwardly, except for Cody, before we agree.

"Ladies, no matter what we do, ya'll are paying. I'm broke" Crystal says "Girl, you're literally a gang leader. You got that green" Jackie says and we laugh, Gigi being more quiet. It's as though she isn't really present. "Gigi, are you okay? Does this make you uncomfortable?" I ask, and she shakes her head "No, sorry, I was just thinking and-" she cuts herself off, her eyes widening "I need a gun" she says, getting up looking around the room frantically for one. "Woah, calm down Goode, why would you need a gun?" Crystal asks, getting beside her to try to calm her down "I just - I - can you just trust me please? Just this once? Please?" Gigi's voice being laced with desperation, her expression worried while she looks in some drawers. "I - yeah okay. But can you tell us what's wrong?" Crystal asks, getting a rifle from under the bed. Gigi just takes it and practically bolts out the room, going down the stairs with great speed. Why not use the elevator? Jackie, Crystal and I grab some rifles from the closet and follow her, Jackie getting closer to her. It surprisingly takes us a bot over a minute to get down the stairs and reach the ground floor. We get out of the building and Gigi quickly takes aim at a black speeding van that has its windows open. Gigi's blood family. Shit. How'd she figure it out? Gigi quickly starts firing, Jackie, Crystal, the members down here and I start firing in pursuit. A few shots are fired from their side but I don't think it hits anyone. Everyone but the driver seems dead now, so he throws something... a bomb but I shoot him right between the eyes. "Gigi! Fuck! Stay with us!" Jackie yells and as I'm about to turn my head to see Gigi, I see fire instead and I hear a loud bang. And that's the last thing I hear. 


	16. Date night

Darius/ Jackie POV

I hear a faint beeping sound that gets louder and louder in a matter of seconds. I take a deep breath and sigh, feeling exhaustion in my body. Why is there an alarm this early in the morning? I groan, trying to open my eyes so I can turn off the bloody alarm. As my eyes open, I am met with a harsh light, so I quickly tilt my head to the side and my sight becomes less blurry. Why the fuck is there a heart monitor? Why am I in a hospital? I hear a gasp, so I move my head towards the sound "Darius you're awake" Karl says, sitting on a chair by the door, getting up "What happened?" I ask with a groan, feeling tired and relaxed "You don't remember? The bomb?" he questions and I try to remember for a few seconds before it hits me. Sam, Karl, Cody and I in drag, Sam freaking out and looking for a gun, the van and the shootings. "Fuck, when did that happen? How's the building? What about Cody and Sam? Oh shit, Cody and Sam!" I exclaim, trying to get up but Karl rushes to my side as fast as he can "They're fine. Cody has been half asleep half awake and Sam's fine but still out. It's been 11 days. All of our burns are better now, and the building got fixed and everything's intact. There weren't any major casualties besides us" he says shocking me a bit "11 days? When did you regain consciousness?" I ask "Not long, five days ago. Cody was already half awake by then. He just mumbles every once in a while for water or food and tries to hold a conversation before passing out again" he says and I groan, rubbing my forehead "Jesus, how big was that bomb?" I ask and he shrugs "Not that big actually. That's why building repairs and our injuries aren't way too bad. It was because we were close to it" he says and we hear groans and light mumbles. I whip my head to my left and see Cody opening his eyes slowly and Sam just lightly tilting his head while still unconscious. "Ugh, shit. My head. How long was I out?" Cody asks, looking at us with squinted eyes "11 days, except you were going in and out of it" Karl says and Cody groans "Fucking hell. At least they're dead now. When do we leave?" he asks and I shrug "A few days after each of us is fully awake and is in the clear" Karl says and Cody nods "Okay, let's call a doctor. What hospital are we at anyways?" he asks and I shrug "Our hospital. And Roy is coming in five minutes" Karl says and Cody nods, then turns his head around to and finds Sam still unconscious. "Fuck, Sam, wake up" Cody says getting out of bed, groaning a bit and Karl just runs towards him while Sam lets out some incoherent mumbles. "Easy Cody, your chest was badly burned" he says but Cody still gets up and walks over to Sam "I don't care. I'm better now considering that I am in a hospital. Also, Sam get up I'm not playing hoe" Cody says booking at Karl first, then at Sam while poking his forehead. Stupid bitch. "Cody that's not how that works you fucking idiot" Karl says, but then Sam groans quietly and his eyes open "Huh? Cody? Karl? What's going on? Where are we?" he asks. Holy fucking shit. "Knew it would work you useless gays" Cody says, confusing Sam more "What are you talking about? Are you high? Is this a dream?" he asks while sitting up. The door opens, and it's Roy "Oh, you're all awake. That's good. How are you feeling? We lowered your pain killer dosages" he says then looks over at Sam "And you are one hell of a son of a bitch. I don't know how you did it or how you even knew what to do but goddamn that was a badass move. A bit stupid but badass" he says, confusing the three of us "That was nothing. I feel fine. Nothing serious" and Roy laughs "Oh, so you're that type. Okay. Since you all seem fine and none of you mentioned any pain and your skin was fine when we last checked, you can leave tomorrow" he says and leaves. "Sam what did you do?" Karl asks and they shrug "Nothing you need to worry about" they say and Cody huffs "Sammy person... speak now or I won't scissor you" he says, confusing us "What? Cody? I don't even know how that's a threat" Sam says and Karl smacks the top of Cody's head "Stupid green headed El DeBarge" he says and Cody just shrugs "Well then, how about this? I'll sit on your face and not in the good way" he says and Sam just pinches the bridge of their nose "I- okay, you clown head. I got you out of the building from the back exit and put the fire out off your bodies" they say neutrally, shocking us a bit "How'd you do that? That would have gotten you even more burned" Cody says and they shrugged "I put the fire out off of me first then went back in. Got you out all together and then I went back again after putting the fire off of you to get the fire extinguisher. I sprayed us all, then inside the building to see if anyone else was there but that barely did anything and I didn't see anyone and that's all I remember. I don't remember getting out of there" Sam says like nothing serious happened. "Are you insane? You could've died!" Karl exclaims and Sam nods "Yeah, I kind of already knew that when I first woke up and saw my legs underneath some rubble. But I wasn't going to just leave you in there. You could've died and now, neither one of us is dead" they say and I sigh "That might be true, but do you know how lucky you are?" I question and they shrug "Not the first time I've been burned. First time this badly though. So I kinda know what I'm doing" they say confusing us for a few seconds, before it hits. Their birth family. "Oh" "Yeah. Anyways they're gone now so it's fine" they say emotionlessly "Yeah, about that, how do you feel? How are you holding up?" Cody asks softly, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, who places their hand on top of it with a small smile "I'm okay. It's fine. It was bound to happen at some point" they say and we nod. "Okay, let's get out of here then".

_3 days later_

"Fuck what should we wear? Why did we let Cody choose? That fucking maniac bottom" I say, rummaging through my closet alongside Karl who shrugs "Because we're fucking idiots and he's also a ray of sunshine when he wants to be" he says and I nod "Still. I wanna know if this is a casual date or not. I wanna make a good impression, especially considering that the first time we met, we kidnapped them and we also just got their abusive parents killed" I say "Yeah, but they got with Cody first though and if Cody could impress them and keep them around, then so can we" he says, making us laugh "That is very true" I say and I just decide to go with a pair of light grey jeans and a striped shirt, while Karl picks up a plain tight baby blue shirt and white pants. We leave my room after we finish changing, and we go to the ground floor of the building, where Sam and Cody are waiting. Both Sam and Cody are wearing knee shorts and v-necks, but Cody's shirt is orange and his shorts are grey while Sam's shorts are striped in red and white while his shirt is purple. "Ah! I'm so excited! Come on! We're walking!" Cody says enthusiastically with his signature wide smile, grabbing onto mine and Sam's hands and then starts basically running. Karl had grabbed onto my other hand and the three of us are trying to keep up with Cody without tripping. "Cody slow down! We don't need to break our legs for a first date! Also, where are we going?" Karl asks and Cody makes an abrupt stop, making us almost trip "We're gonna get frozen yoghurt!" he says, physically beaming with joy. This motherfucking child. "You just made us run a fucking marathon for frozen yoghurt?" I ask and Cody pouts "Hey, it's frozen yoghurt. Everyone loves frozen yoghurt. Right Sammy?" he asks, looking at Sam who just shakes their head with a smile "Yeah, sure Cody. Now calm down you fucking clown child" they say making us laugh while Cody just gasps and slaps their shoulder "Sammy! We're all on a date here! Be nice, you're all being mean to me when I'm tryna be nice. Don't do this to me, I'm an emotional baby bottom" he says and then the three of us kiss his cheeks, making him smile. "Okay, come on, let's get going!".

After getting our frozen yoghurts, we sit down at a table and we start a conversation about drag since it's what we all have in common. We talk about how we first got interested in feminine things, how we got into drag, how we developed our personas. Then the conversation takes its course towards the topics of sexuality, gender, politics, and then it gets a bit more personal as we discuss our interests and hobbies and the basics of each other. We end up talking for hours on end, then deciding to walk around. We tell each other jokes and funny stories, while buying iced coffees. We end up walking until we realize that it's getting dark. We go back to our building, and get up to Cody's room where we wear comfortable clothes and play video games in a fort. We first play Minecraft, the three if us killing Cody all the time, which makes us all laugh, especially at his reactions and his attempts at revenge. We then play Mario Kart, with Sam and I either winning first and the other in second, Karl never going underneath 5th place and Cody just falling everywhere and getting hit by everything. But surprisingly does not end up in 12th place. "Ugh, let's watch movies now" Cody says with a scowl on his face, making us laugh again "Aww, is someone sad from losing constantly? It's okay you baby bottom, at least you got 11th place and not 12th" I say, ruffling his green ass mullet and he just lets out a high pitched gasp "How dare you! Also I'm feeling very attacked. Sammy I'm coming closer to you. Protect me from this hate crime" he says, going over me and Karl in a child like manner to reach Sam. He lays by their side with a pot while Sam plays with his mullet "What do you wanna watch?" they ask "Heathers, cause it's one of your favorites" Cody says and Sam chuckles "You don't have to watch a movie just cause I love it" they say, but Karl pipes up from between Sam and I "It's okay, it's a good movie anyways" he says, so I get up and put it in. 

Half way through the movie, Karl passed the fuck out and now at the end of it, Sam also fell asleep, their head resting on top of Karl's whose head is on their shoulder. Cody looks like he's about to doze off on Sam's chest. 'Cody' I whisper out, and he looks up at me, waiting for me to respond 'Bed?' I whisper again, pointing towards it and he just shakes his head lightly 'Sleep' he whispers back, and we both raise the blanket that was on our legs up to our chests. I lay my head on Karl's chest, and Cody throws his arm over Sam and Karl all the way to me and I do the same to him. 'Night' we both whisper to each other and he immediately closes his eyes, while I just wait a few minutes till I finally get sleepy.


	17. No jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Sam/Gigi POV

I feel a weight on top of me and I hear a small groan from my right side, waking me up. I slowly open my eyes and I see Cody hovering over me shirtless. I go back a bit, surprised at the sight in front of me. "Ugh Cody... what the fuck?" Karl groans, burying his face deeper in my neck. I look at Cody, who just laughed at Karl and is now looking back at me with an eager smile, waiting for me to react. "Why are you hovering over me Harry Styles?" I ask, neutrally and Cody just smirks. "Harry Styles huh? If you're trying to tell me I'm sexy, say it directly. No need to tip toe around it" he says then giggles, sitting up right on my lap and he starts rubbing his nipples, making funny weird faces. "So this is what we're gonna wake up to huh? Disappointed" I joke and he raises a brow. "Karl get the fuck up, you might wanna see this" he says, Karl sighing and turning his head on my shoulder to face him. "What?" he huffs out and Cody puts his hands under my shirt, running his palms on my chest up and down, tweaking my nipples when he gets to them. He leans in to kiss me, and I return it immediately, biting on his lower lip. "Woah, Cody what the fuck are you doing? It's early and they just woke up. Also I feel left out" Darius jokes, entering the fort. "Dari, as we all know, consent is important and if Sammy wanted to stop then it would stop. Also come here so I can give you a kiss" Cody says, making the three of us raise a brow, which confuses Cody. "What's wrong?" he asks, oblivious to what we're thinking "Um Cody, we might have started off as separate couples and I'm sure no one here would be jealous or offended if we kissed the partner we were first with but yesterday was our first date together, all four of us. Don't you think it would be awkward if Sam and I or Sam and Karl kissed already?" Darius tries to explain but Cody shrugs and does something both expected and unexpected. He grabs Karl's face and kisses him for a few seconds, then kisses me, his lower lip going between mine and he pulls away, standing up. He walks over to Darius and kisses him too and pulls away. "I just got rid of whatever awkwardness you were talking about. You're welcome" Cody says, coming back to straddle me. He gives me a peck, then a kiss on the cheek and lays his head on my chest, his body completely over mine as he hugs both Karl and I, looking at Darius. "Breakfast in the fort or downstairs?"

"CRYSTAL ELIZABETH METHYD GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" "CRYSTAL I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" "CRYSTAL METH-HEAD YOU ARE A GONER!" I yell along with Darius and Karl respectively, chasing Crystal around. Crystal had said she had a surprise for the three of us outside. When we did go outside to meet her, she had a hose and sprayed us while shooting us with a nerf gun. When she went back running inside, like a child, Darius got us water guns and we're now chasing her, trying to corner her. And we finally do. "Oh gosh, you guys would you look at that. Are you really gonna attack a damsel in distress? What if I put out right here right now?" Crystal pleads and I scoff. "Listen old lady, we're not simps and your pussy is way below mediocre" I say and we start spraying her as the three of us laugh at what I said and Crystal's screaming. "Ahh! You bitches, my make up! My pussy is not mediocre, my pussy is superior!" she yells out, making us laugh as we still spray her with water. "Yeah? Your pussy is superior in the trash pussy community" Karl yells, spraying her in the crotch. "Ahhh! Okay I surrender I'm sorry! Just fuck me instead!" Crystal screams so I gesture for Karl and Darius to stop. This confuses them as I walk towards Crystal, who looks at me with a raised brow. I hold both guns in one hand and stare at her for a second before I snatch her wig and start running, making Karl and Darius cackle while Crystal shrieks. I hear more sprays and the stomping of feet so I just run up the stairs, not knowing what floor I'm on or where I'm going. "Woah, Sam, why are you running with water guns? And a wet wig?" I hear Daya ask as I run past the three girls on the stairs "Crystal was being a bratty bitch!" I explain, still running and the girls laugh. "Have fun!" I hear Daegan yell back but I don't respond. I keep on running until I'm tackled by my side. "Ha ha! Caught ya Sammy boy! Did you really think you can escape?" Crystal says , straddling me so I throw the wig and start spraying her making her cover her face while spitting out. Turns out, she used the elevator. Darius and Karl are finally there so I yell for them to take the wig and run. They do so, and Darius stays to spray Crystal with me. I put the gun down, and grab her hips and quickly pin her down, use one hand to take off her lashes and I grab the guns and run over to Darius and we start spraying her again as she screeches which makes us laugh. "OH MY GOD! STOP THE ABUSE! AHH!" she screams and we start running up the stairs to catch up with Karl. "That was awesome! She's gonna kill us though" Darius laughs out as we head to Karl's room. "It's okay, she's a bottom just fuck her against a wall or buy her something" I joke as we finally get to the room and Karl locks the door. "That was the funniest shit ever and she's gonna kill us. She'll probably cut our wigs or something" Karl laughs, making us laugh. We hear a knock on the window, confusing us, and Karl slowly walks towards it and pulls the curtains away. It's Crystal holding onto a rope. The sight of Crystal in wet half drag, banging on the window while pouting and yelling at us to let her in makes the three of us laugh so hard we fall. We finally let her in and she falls inside, panting. "You crazy ass bitches! Never again!" she yells out, the three of us still laughing on the floor. "What if we made pancakes? Would you forgive us?" "Fuck yeah!".

"I can't believe you three! Ya'll are gonna get sick!" Darius exclaims at the three of us. Cody, Karl and I ate stacks and stacks of pancakes with all different types of sugary toppings. A lot of toppings. "We'll be fine, we're grown ass twinks" Cody responds, making Karl and I look over at him while he shrugs at us "What? It's true" he says and Karl smacks his temple. We are currently lounging in the video game room, sitting on the large couch with both Cody and I in the middle and Karl by my left side and Darius on Cody's right. We are playing Mario Kart, yet again however we are playing the team challenges instead of racing. We chose the balloon challenge. "Oh my fucking god!" Karl yells out, confusing us. "What's wrong?" Darius asks and Karl points at the tv "Cody isn't shit!" he exaggerates, making us laugh "Yeah well looks like my bumping into people skills are finally paying off. Suck my dick" Cody says and Darius whistles. "We just might Miss Methyd, considering all that dirty talk coming out of your mouth today" I joke but there's silence for a few seconds before the game is paused and Cody immediately attacks my neck. He straddles me and leaves a hickey by my pulse. "I-should we? Are you sure? Do we all want to?" Cody asks, looking between the three of us and we nod. "Sure, why not?" I say and he raises an eyebrow "Sam... that's not how consent works. You either don't want it or you do or you only want certain things and not other things. What are you comfortable with? What do you want?" he asks, his eyes looking sternly at me. It's strange that the people who seem to care the most, or at least are very decent with me, happen to be the ones who kidnapped me. "I just don't bottom. Anything else is fine" I say and he nods "Okay. Let's go to my room".

"I-Oh Sam... ugh ahh" Cody moans. The second we closed the door, I shoved Cody up against it, let his shorts down and I began mouthing him through his underwear. I kiss, lick and suck there, wetting his underwear as he grabs onto my short hair. "Uhh... as hot as this is, I think we should move to the bed. There's more space for all four of us" Darius says and Cody whines when as I get back up. "Don't worry DeBarge, I'm going to absolutely fucking ruin you" I whisper in his ear making him yelp. We all quickly strip our clothes as we go towards the bed and Cody grabs a few condom wrappers and hands me one and one to Darius. He leaves one on the nightstand and hands Karl a bottle of lube. He raises an eyebrow at me, questioningly and I nod. He puts some on his hand and asks me to lay on the bed. I do so and he hovers over me, staring at me cautiously and I nod again. He slowly grabs my dick softly, and I hiss at the cool sensation of the lube and he starts stroking me, his hand going up and down. I let out a deep exhale from my nose and I bite the inside of my cheek while digging my nails into my palms to not let any noises out. I feel myself getting harder at Karl's touch and it gets harder to not let out anything. Cody and Darius get on the bed and they both start kissing opposite sides of my neck. "Sammy, it's okay. You've seen me doing crazy shit, no need to be or feel embarrassed" Cody says by my ear, biting my lobe which makes me let out a sigh. "Cody... how-how do you want to do it?" I moan out quietly, letting my head back so Darius kisses along my Adam's apple. I unwrap the condom as Karl stops his movements and I roll the condom over my dick. "I'm gonna ride you. Yee haw mother fucker" Cody says when Karl moves and goes to Darius's side. "Cody I swear to god if you make jokes I will kill you" Karl says as Cody hovers over me and I nod my agreement. "Kill me with that big dick. Sis you are packing" Cody says, lowering his ass on my dick. We both let out a groan as he slowly lowers himself on me. "C-Cody, I have an idea. Can you turn around?" Darius moans out and we see Karl jerking him too. "Sure" he says confused and raises his hips, turning around and when he pushes himself back down, I roll my hips upwards, the both of us moaning at the feeling. I grab Cody's waist as I keep my thrusts at a steady pace and I see Karl going in front of Cody, on all fours and Darius behind him with a condom on. Karl begins licking Cody's tip, making his whines and moans go higher up in pitch and Karl starts moaning when Darius starts fucking him. "Fuck yes! Angh ah! Hit me with that sword!" Cody moans when I hit his prostate. I slap his spine, and I keep on hitting that spot, drawing out loud moans from him. "Ugh Karl t-that's so good. K-keep doing that to my balls... ungh yes!" he moans out, which strangely makes me feel jealous but not in a monogamous way. Maybe it's my competitive side. Or maybe it's just playfulness and fun. I pick up the pace, my thrusts going in faster and I hear Cody letting out a loud groan, followed by Karl and Darius, and I let out a small moan, filling the condom with cum. "Ugh... that was... incredible" Cody pants heavily and when Karl backs up a bit towards Darius, Cody lifts himself off me and falls onto my chest. I roll straighten us up a bit, and I roll the condom off and throw it away. Karl and Darius lay next to us. "Do you wanna go for a second round or are ya'll tired?" Karl asks and Cody's snore answers the question, making us laugh a bit. "Was that okay Sam?" Darius asks quietly and I nod as Cody shifts himself on me, laying down on his side, putting his head under my neck and his hand on my chest. "Yeah, it was good. Was it good for either of you?" I ask and they nod, giving me small smiles.

I turn my head to the side and look at the clock. 3 am. I don't know how long it's been since we fucked but after a while, we cuddled a bit, Cody still fast asleep on me, and we watched tv until both Karl and Darius fell asleep. I let out a small sigh and take one last look at all three of them before slowly and quietly getting out of bed. I look back at them to make sure they're still asleep, and when I realize that they still are, I put on some pjs and socks. I exit the room quietly and head towards the kitchen. When I get there, I get a bowl and pour some cereal and milk. I start eating slowly and quietly, and I begin thinking. I just had sex... with three drag queens... who kidnapped me, and killed my birth family. I also only had one date with all three together and had a couple of dates with one of them. They've also temporarily paralyzed me so I couldn't leave. I don't really mind the fact that they killed my birth family that much though. However I do mind that they kidnapped and paralyzed me. And that I like them. This sounds like a bad case of Stockholm syndrome. I don't know what to do. If they stop liking me, will they kick me out? Would they kill me or imprison me? Why would I still be here if they have what they wanted from me? Is it just sex? "Sam-Sam? You okay?" I hear a quiet voice ask and I see that it's Cody by the kitchen door. I nod and he walks over to me, getting himself some cereal and milk too before taking a seat on the stool next to me. "What are you thinking about... if you don't mind me asking? Do you regret it?" he asks, taking a bite and I shake my head. "No, it was good. It was great even. I'm fine" I say and he raises a brow. "You sure?" he asks and I nod with a smile. "Okay, you wanna play gta5?" he asks with a smirk and I grin at him "Absolutely you fucking bottom loser".


	18. Don't be mad, there's more food

Cody/ Crystal POV

"Tell me what's on your mind" "What do you mean?" Sam asks, driving to the strip club. "You know, you were lost in thought at 3am, eating cereal. That's usually when shit gets deep" I say and we both laugh a bit, and I look over at then and he's still looking at the screen. "I'm fine" he says, which slightly makes me nervous. Did we go too far? Were they actually uncomfortable? Did they feel forced somehow? Do they not like us? Or me? "You seem lost in thought. Are you okay?" they ask, looking at me and I don't know whether or not I should ask or how to, at least. "Did you feel forced?" I ask. Way to go Cody. "What? No, no of course not. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have done it Cody" they say, a bit shocked at me. "Good. Just, making sure. Because I know this situation isn't exactly... ideal or normal" I say and they shrug "Well... yeah but it's not like you beat me up or something. You kidnapped me for information, you sold my apartment and you temporarily paralyzed me so I couldn't leave which certainly isn't ideal but ironically, you are as terrifying as a teddy bear and you are absolutely the sweetest person I've ever met so it counteracts it a bit" they say and I nod "Yeah, except I'm sexier than a teddy bear" I joke and we laugh. We look back at the screen and I grimace. "Something wrong?" "Is that how a woman's body actually looks like? Because as a woman, I'd like to say no but as a gay dude I'd say what the fuck" I question, then they stare at me with a raised brow "You do realize... that this is a video game right? Hell, no one on this looks like a real person" they say, confusing me "What are you talking about? Trevor looks so real. And so so sexy" I say and they shake their head "Not as hot as the mannequin that was in his tub" "I thought you were gay" I say with a smile and they shrug, so I guess it wasn't a joke. "You're bi? Or pan?" I ask and they shake their head "No I'm just... mostly gay I guess. I'm not really into women but I wouldn't really mind doing anything with a woman. At least, if it's for money. But as a general, if I was living a normal, average decent life then yes I'm gay" they try to explain and I start to feel a bit bad. "What's wrong? Did I freak you out?" they question and I shake my head "No, no, I'm just an overly emotional person" I say, holding back tears. Why'd I have to be a crier? "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. Besides, I'm here now and I'm not doing that anymore. I haven't for a couple of months before we met actually" they say but it doesn't make me feel better. "Sam, I want you to know that we do care about you, despite everything we've done. And we are sorry about what we did" I say and he pauses the game, hugging me. "It's okay. I wasn't hurt hurt Cody. Besides, I don't think I'm of any use to you gang wise anyways, and you haven't hurt me yet so I know you won't" they say, and I nod, even though I know they're still useful to the gang. But I don't want them to feel like that's the only reason they're here or trapped but we don't really trust enough to let them go outside on their own. "Well... I mean... you still are useful here. But that's not the only reason you're here. At least, it was at first, then we liked each other and went out and did what we did a few hours ago" I ramble and they chuckle "Yeah. So, you wanna touch fake virtual tits like teenage straight boys?" "Uh hell yeah dude" "Never speak like that ever again".

"Oh fuck it's 9" I say, checking my phone. "Well shit. Should we go back to your room and see Karl and Darius or do you wanna stay here? Or are you hungry?" they ask and I shrug. "Whatever you want, I'm not that hungry" I say and they shrug back "I'm not that hungry either" they say and I nod. "Let's go back to my room. I wanna cuddle" I say and he nods, turning of the xbox. "Carry me!" I yell at them, and they roll their eyes but with a smile and carry me. I wrap my legs around their waist and my arms around their back, my head on their shoulder. "You're like a human panda" they say and I hum in their neck. They get to my room, and lay down on the bed, and I move a bit so we're both comfortable but making sure not to wake Karl or Darius up. We play with each other's hair softly, smiling. I close my eyes, enjoying the softness and the silence in the air, and I feel a soft press against my forehead before I slowly start drifting off.

"Okay, no way in hell these two are this worn out. I mean... Cody maybe but not Sam... but also no... I think. I don't know" "Not unless they got up and went for a round two. We'll find out anyways. Cody, wake up" I hear two familiar voices say and feel something move against me slightly, so I open my eyes and see Sam snuggling closer to me, his chin going to my forehead. I turn around slowly, and see both Karl and Darius watching us. "Hey, morning lady-men, how are you?" I ask, still sleepy. "It's 4 in the afternoon" Darius says and I groan tiredly "So?" I ask and Karl chuckles while Darius rolls his eyes. "I mean, we only went for one round and we woke up at a... somewhat reasonable time. Unlike you. Did you two go for another round?" Karl asks bluntly, but with a smile so I know he's not upset, and I flip him off "Nah we just stayed up playing gta5" I tell the truth and they both face palm "Of course you did. Cody, did you actually wake them up to play a video game. That's not how a bottom should wear out their top" Karl says, making us laugh slightly so we don't wake Sam up. "They were up first actually but I do know how to wear out my tops" I wink at them and we laugh quietly again. "Is there a reason they got up? Were they uncomfortable?" Darius asks softly, with care, and I shake my head "No, but you know, this situation isn't the best. Cause we kidnapped them" I say and they nod sheepishly "Well... it's not like they can't go outside. Just not alone so they don't run away or call the cops" Darius says, both Karl and I nodding. "But they know that they're useful here" I add. "They do need to take the test of loyalty. You know that right?" "Yeah. When though" "Soon".

"Sam, wake up" "Mhmm five more minutes" they mumble, hugging me tighter. "Sam Sam" I whine and they let out a quiet chuckle "I'm up pillow princess, I'm up" they say, their voice raspy. They lift their head up slightly, looking down at me sleepily, smiling. "Good afternoon my favorite lady-boy" I say and they kiss my forehead, making me smile. "Good afternoon. How long have you been up?" they ask "Maybe forty minutes or something. You hungry? Karl and Darius went out to get some things a few minutes ago, we can ask them to get takeout" "Okay, yeah. Anything is fine so you three can choose" they say and I poke their side "No, you choose. I wanna know your taste. Don't worry, if I don't like it I'll choose you know that I'm a bratty bottom" I say, making us laugh "Okay fine. Um... we can get Indian food" they say and I end up agreeing "Nice choice Sammy. I'll text Karl".

"This was nice" Darius says, and I nod. We're sitting in the kitchen, and we're almost done eating. It was like an in-door casual date filled with lots of laughter and fun stories. "Yeah, this was great. However there are some important things we need to discuss" I say, both Karl and Darius looking down at the table while nodding slightly. "Should I leave then? I could call Jared and Charlie if you need them" Sam says and I shake my head "No, no, it's specifically about you actually" I say, confusing them. "Oh? What's wrong?" they ask, and the three of us look at each other before Darius speaks "Well, there's special training to determine what position you'd have here. It's long and it's both physical training and mental... and there's the loyalty test to show that you're loyal to the gang" he says and Sam raises their brow, looking upset and confused. Shit. "A loyalty test? Really? I've almost died for you more than once. I got injured for you. I gave you the one thing you needed most. And I did all of that regardless of what you did to me, and you still think I'm not completely loyal? What do you need me to do, actually die for you?" they question, both brows raised in anger. Fuck. "Don't be mad, this was supposed to be a discussion... also there's still some more food left. Please don't be mad" I say, and his gaze pierces through me. "Fuck you. Fuck the three of you".


	19. Do you trust me?

Karl/ Nicky POV

"Sam wait!" I yell following them. They turns around, fast walking towards me and grabs my hand, leading me into my room. "What are you do - _oh god_ " I moan out. The second we were in my room, they unbuckled my pants, on his knees. They swirl their tongue at my my tip, before letting it move flatly across my shaft. "Sam" "It's Gigi" they say before going back to my tip, my dick getting harder in their mouth. They start slowly bobbing their head forward, their nails digging into my thighs. "Gigi, _fuck!_ " I groan out, grabbing onto their short, blonde hair. They just bob their head faster, using one hand to play with my balls. They let their tongue slobber over my shaft, making me harder by the second. "God you're amazing! I'm gonna - I - huh?" I feel their mouth leave my cock, and they stand up. "You really think I was gonna let you cum? While I'm pissed at the three of you? Don't _think_ I won't know if you get yourself off without _my_ permission" Gigi says, breathing by my ear and their face angry. I just nod, a whimper escaping my lips. Where did that come from? "Good boy. I'll see you later" Gigi says with a dark smile and before they can leave, I grab their arm and then pull them for a deep kiss that they reciprocate. Good, how mad can they really be if they reciprocated? Suddenly, they flip me around and press my front against the wall. "Don't move" they leave no room for argument. I hear their footsteps shuffling around the room and then they come back. I hear some shuffling, which I assume is them taking their clothes off and then suddenly, I'm flipped again. I was right, they are naked. "Shirt off" Gigi says, their eyes predatory. I take my shirt off, and they grab my wrist, moving it towards their cock. I start stroking them softly, their breath caught in their throat. "Just like that" they sigh, their forehead against mine. They only look down, letting out huffs. "Are you ok-" "Don't talk" Gigi interrupts me, looking at me for a second, their face slightly angry but there's a subtle sadness in their eyes, before looking down again. I just speed up, feeling them get harder in my palm while I look at them. Gigi's breathing is heavier, and they don't let any other noise but huffs out. There's a lube bottle in their hand and they put some on their fingers, taking them to my asshole. I gasp at the sensation, making sure not to speak like they asked me to. As much as I'd like to, I also don't want to ruin this for them. Their eyes finally meet mine, and we're just letting out huffs before they finally speak. "Stop" they say simply, and I take my hand off, and they do the same, my asshole now stretched. There was a condom in their other hand and they roll it over their dick, before turning me around again. They grab my hips harshly, before their hands loosen and are softer. "Do you want this?" Gigi asks and I nod. "Do you?" I ask quietly, and I'm met with their tip circling at my entrance before slowly going in. We both gasp, and I let out a loud groan as they go deeper. I bite the inside of my cheek, to remind myself not to speak. They slowly pull out, making me moan, before thrusting forward again faster. The both of us keep on groaning and moaning, before their hand moves to my cock and they start stroking me. A high pitched whine escapes my throat and Gigi grunts in response, moving their hips and their hand faster until we both finally cum. Gigi pulls out, going to throw the condom away as I turn around. "Gigi?" I say quietly, and they turn around to look at me, a box of tissues in their hand. "Can we talk?" I ask, a bit louder this time. "There's no way you can give me a reasonable explanation to why I should do that loyalty test so no. Unless you wanted to talk about something else" Gigi says, walking over to me. "We didn't mean it like that, we do trust you, really. It's... what are you doing?" I ask, as they start putting on their clothes "I told you we weren't gonna talk about it" "Gigi stop acting like a child" the words are out of me before I can even stop them. Fuck me. "Fuck you" they say exiting the room and I try to wear my clothes as fast as possible in order to follow them. "Gigi wait!" I yell, running out the room. They just keep on pressing on the elevator button before going towards the stairs, but I stop them, tackling them on the floor. "Get off of me!" "Not until we talk! I didn't mean it like that, I'm just a stupid French salope" I say, and they look confused. "A what?" "Slut. It means slut. Anyways, I'm a fucking idiot. The three of us do trust you but it's not like we can give you special treatment, it wouldn't be fair to the members of our gang and whatever new members we may have that's all! And I don't think you're a child" I ramble while they struggle beneath me. "I almost died for you! More than once! And I gave you what you needed! Regardless of whether or not we are dating, I think that almost dying for you and helping you out even though you've kidnapped, sold my apartment _and_ paralyzed me shows you my loyalty and trust" they say and I nod. "Yeah, you're right, you're absolutely right" I say, confusing them "Huh? I thought you'd try to convince me?" they say and I shrug "I can't find any convincing argument. Nothing would've convinced me if I was in your shoes, so you're not gonna do it" I explain, getting up and helping them. "Okay, thanks I guess" Gigi says, scratching the back of their head. "Yeah, so... can we go back to my room? To talk about what happened?" I ask and they look confused before seeming to understand what I meant "Oh, yeah that, I was just mad" they say neutrally and I nod, knowing I won't get more than that for now. "Okay, let me just clean off my wall and we'll go back down" "Okay".

"Just to let you know, you were loud. And it was hot" Cody says the second Gigi and I enter the living room on the fifth floor. "Hello to you too" Gigi says with a smirk and an eye roll while Darius smacks the back of Cody's head. "So, you're good? I mean, that is your last name and obviously it was good, we heard it, but are you good?" Cody asks and Darius smacks the back of his head again. "Yeah. What have you been up to?" Gigi asks and Cody shrugs "Nothing really. Ooh, we should play Cluedo!" he exclaims and we all agree, which gets him to run around and scramble in search of the board game. "Please don't break anything" I say making Darius snort. "I won't, because I fucking found it" he says, jumping back onto the couch. "C'mon let's play!"

"Ha! It's the green dude!" "Cody we already found out that it was red dude!" I yell, the three of us laughing while Cody pouts. "Fine, whatever! Let's play again" "We've been playing for two hours. Are you sure there isn't anything you'd rather do?" Darius asks and Cody shrugs "Give me a suggestion" he says and we all start thinking. "We can go watch a movie" I say and they agree. We go back up to our rooms to get dressed and then we go downstairs and head out, agreeing on watching a murder mystery.

"That was an okay movie I guess. What'd ya'll think?" Darius asks. "It was fine, I've seen better, I've seen worse. That actor who played the serial killer, I don't know how they identify, but damn they sure are dummy thick" Cody says, making us laugh a bit as we make our way to an ice cream shop. "Cody, just because a person is over six feet tall does not mean that they are attractive or that you should fuck them" I say and he pretends to be confused at what I'm saying. "Yeah, okay" Cody replies sarcastically as we enter a shop. I notice Darius tap Cody's shoe with his own, leading Cody to say that he and Gigi will find us a table and they tell us their order and leave while we wait in line. "What was that?" I ask, as we move in the line. "Just Cody simping over Gigi. He had the idea to show that we trust them. He got them a phone and access to everything" Darius says, surprising me a bit but I nod, in agreement to what's happening. After everything we put them through, they deserve it. We order the ice creams, grab them and head to the table, seeing Gigi and Cody sitting next to each other and smiling. "Hey" "Hey, thank you for this. You didn't have to-" "Yes we did because we were stupid fruitcakes is what we were and you deserve freshly baked fruitcakes. With extra cream considering that this morning you and Karl were-" "Okay, we get it, we get it" I interrupt making us laugh a bit and Gigi thanks us again, and we start eating our ice cream.

When we get back to our main building, we go to Cody's room and Gigi locks the door, confusing us a bit. "I want to show you how much I appreciated the phone" they say seductively "You know you don't have to fuck us just because we got you something or because we did something decent right? Like, it's for free, it's a gift" Cody says and they nod "I know. Unless you don't want to fuck me right now, then that's a different story completely" they reply, walking closer to Cody. Cody takes a second before grabbing their face and kissing them, Gigi's hands at his waist. Wow. They take each other's shirts off, and Cody gestures with his hand for us to come closer, so Darius and I take a look at each other, smirking. We take off our shirts and walk towards them, joining in. 


	20. Not bad for your first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is coming to an end, I'll be writing a new fic that I'll probably publish after this is done. It's gonna be Crygidoll, and I have a few ideas.  
> Comment on which you'd rather read   
> There's the choices of:  
> \- University enemies to lovers AU (ft blue haired brown eyed Gigi, black haired grey eyed Crystal, baby pink haired hazel eyed Nicky)  
> \- Escort girl/ Stripper and rich business women AU (ft ginger blue eyed Gigi, blonde green eyed Crystal, red haired grey eyed Nicky)   
> \- Stalkers/serial killers AU (ft brunette green eyed Gigi, green haired blue eyed Crystal, purple haired blue eyed Nicky)  
> \- Diner friends to lovers AU (ft blonde grey eyed Gigi, ginger hazel eyed Crystal, turquoise haired brown eyed Nicky)  
> -'Post' Haunting of Bly Manor AU (ft brunette hazel eyed Gigi, blonde blue eyed Crystal, grey haired green eyed Nicky)  
> \- Supernatural Pregnancy AU (ft yellow haired blue eyed Gigi, blue haired honey eyed Crystal, black haired green eyed Nicky)
> 
> There will also be brief summary by the end of the chapter to help you decide

Darius POV

I start kissing and sucking hickeys on Karl and Gigi's necks, palming Cody's semi, who does the same to mine. We end up breaking apart so we can move to the bed, getting naked. I somehow end up on my back, Gigi on top of me, biting down softly at my chest, which makes me hiss. I grab their ass, making them hiss and suck on my nipple. I groan at the soft, sensitive sensation, squeezing their ass more firmly. They do the same thing to my other nipple before trailing wet kisses down my chest, all the way to my inner thighs, teasing me. "Gigi, don't tease - _fucking hell_ " I groan out as they start licking my tip lightly. Suddenly, I'm flipped on my side by the three of them, and Cody gets his dick by my mouth, so I waste no time in taking his entire shaft in my mouth slowly., making him moan as Karl fingers him. Gigi does the same to me, taking my entire shaft in their mouth, teasing me while circling their finger at my asshole. " _Fuck!_ " Cody moans out, thrusting his hips forward lightly, the tip reaching the back of my throat. I groan around Cody's cock while I bob my head, my dick getting harder in Gigi's warm mouth. Cody's moans get breathier and increase in pitch when Karl starts fucking him, which makes Cody's hips thrust faster into my mouth, so I bob my head faster. Karl throws lube at Gigi's direction, who gets some on their fingers while licking my shaft instead of moving their head and then once their fingers go back to my asshole, they start moving their head. I moan at the feeling of the lube, and then the penetration, making Cody let out a loud groan. It doesn't take much to have us cumming, Cody and I cumming right after one another respectively, Karl following soon after. Gigi removes their fingers, taking their mouth off my dick. We shuffle around, laying by each other, panting. At least, three of us do. "Gigi, do you want us to-" "No, it's okay, I'm good" "Obviously, you're Gigi Goode" Cody retaliates, and Karl smacks his chest, making Gigi laugh lightly. "Okay, if you say so" I respond back to Gigi, who nods, so we all get comfier, cuddling each other, quickly falling asleep.

A lack of warmth from my right side wakes me slightly, so I turn my head, opening my eyes to see that Gigi isn't here. I check my phone for the time since it's not too dark out. It's 4:38 am. I move slowly away from Cody, making sure neither he or Karl wake up, and I head to the kitchen, assuming they're there. But they're not, so I go back up and go to the surveillance room, checking the cameras. They're on the roof, sitting with a mug in their hands. I go and head up to the roof, making sure not to disturb them before making my presence known by sitting next to them. "If you didn't need me in the gang would you have killed me?" Gigi asks, taking a sip of their drink, still looking at the sky. "No, we're not ruthless you know. We only kill when necessary which is when there's an attack" I say, watching them as they nod. "Why are you here? Why aren't you asleep?" I ask and Gigi shrugs, looking at me "Light sleeper. I sleep better during the day than at night. Drag kind of adds to that" they say and I hum softly in response "You obviously used the security cameras to find me here, but why are you here? Why aren't you asleep?" Gigi asks "I woke up and you weren't in bed and I found you here" I say and they hum their reply. "What were you thinking about? If we'd kill you?" I ask and they shake their head, looking back up at the sky. "No, I-nothing. I wasn't really thinking" Gigi says, and I don't know whether or not to press on it. "Are you sure? There's nothing bothering you?" I ask, settling for a middle ground, and they shake their head. "Nothing's bothering me" they say and I nod. We start talking about anything and everything, watching the sky get brighter and brighter until the sun rises, which is when we decide to go back to bed and get some sleep.

The second time I wake up, Karl isn't in bed, but in the bathroom. Both Gigi and Cody are fast asleep, their arms thrown over my waist, Gigi's leg between mine. "Morning Dari" Karl says when he comes out, smiling, which I return. "Morning" I respond and he snickers at our two partners, walking over and getting behind Cody again. "Jared texted, we have a small mission. We're getting our money back from Wirth's. Do you think they're up for it?" he whispers and I nod "Yeah, but it depends on how many people we're taking" "Just the four of us" "Then they should be fine" I respond, and then Cody hums lightly, burying his face into my neck, still asleep which makes Karl and I laugh silently. "Why don't we make them some breakfast?" Karl suggests, wiggling his brows and I roll my eyes playfully. I try to get up, making sure not to wake Cody or Gigi, then Karl and I go to the kitchen, and decide to make waffles and coffee. We make everything in silence and then head back to our room when we're done. When we get back, Gigi and Cody are still asleep, but Cody is now sprawled on the bed, his leg and arm on Gigi's back. We laugh at the sight, placing the tray on a desk. Karl gets the whipped cream bottle, and walks over to Cody, spraying some on his nose lightly, making him groan and we laugh. "Mhmm... morning... what are you doing?" Gigi laughs lightly. "Fucking with Cody" "Yes you did fuck me daddy... morning" Cody murmurs, wiping the cream of his nose and eating it, sucking on his fingers. "You're very horny for the morning" Gigi says, confusing Karl. "It's 1 pm" "So morning" both Gigi and Cody say at the same time, smiling. I get the tray, and we all eat in bed, filling Gigi and Cody in on the mission, and when we're done, we start training. 

"I'm in. The hall is clear" Gigi says into the small mic on their glove. Jared is our driver, Charlie is in the car hacking them, while Karl, Cody and I are at the entrances of the building. "Okay, do you want us to come to you?" Cody asks "No, you can cum for me later Codes... I got it. I'm on my way" Gigi says, shocking us a bit. That fast? We've barely been here for ten minutes. "Okay, we can leave now" Cody says, and we head back to the car, running. "Chile, that fast? Damn, you're good for a newbie" Jared says, driving away. Gigi smiles at him, and hands Karl the two sacks of money, which he counts along with Cody. "Yup, 16,740$" Karl says, making sure to tie the sacks. "Not bad for your first time Gee. One can even say... you're _good_ at this" Cody jokes and Gigi slaps his thigh "Easy with the puns" they say, making us all laugh. "Ya'll there's some clothes in the bag, why don't you change and we can go out to celebrate?" Charlie suggests, and we all agree, so the four of us change while Jared gets the mirror-window up so they don't see us. "Y'know, maybe we should dye our hair later" Cody says, Gigi agreeing enthusiastically, while Karl and I roll our eyes at their antics. "Calm down ladies, the hair dye isn't going anywhere" I say and Cody rolls his eyes. "Do you wanna invite anyone else?" Jared asks "Yeah! Let everyone come!" Cody says excitedly, almost childlike. "I'm gonna make you cum" Gigi whispers to Cody, who smirks back at them. "Calm down horndogs" Karl says, then Jared opens the window. "We're almost there" he says and we laugh at Cody's excited-ness.

We start the night with taking shots, before we start dancing. There was a fog machine that we got to work and colored lights that change. Gigi told us how they were able to get to the money so fast; they were fast, quiet, they knew how to hide well and had to kill a few men. "None of them saw me coming" Gigi says, taking the last sip of the fruity cocktail in their hand. "Dance with me" Cody pleads, stretching his arm towards us, and both Gigi and I take either hand while Karl follows us. We dance in a circle, tipsy, laughing at Cody's strange moves. "This is fun!" Cody says loudly enough for us to hear him with the pounding music, the smile on his face practically revealing his words. "Just you wait till later, and I'll show you fun" Gigi says, and we smirk at each other, dancing the night away. And I was sure that we'd have lots of fun later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Nicky and Crystal were cheerleaders and Gigi's high school bullies but then they end up being roommates in an apartment complex that the university owns. And it only has one bedroom. Nicky and Crystal were also secretly dating in high school.  
> \- Crystal and Nicky are rich af then meet Gigi at a strip club and find out she's also an escort girl and she becomes their sugar baby.  
> \- Gigi and Crystal are serial killers who stalk, 'date' then kill their victim. But when they start stalking then dating Nicky, they couldn't kill her for 'some reason'.  
> \- Gigi, Nicky and Crystal have been best friends since forever, and Gigi and Nicky are dating. However, the three women want to be together. They work in a diner and that's when Gigi and Nicky discover Crystal's secret. She's homeless. And then the three of them end up living together.  
> \- After the ending of Haunting of Bly Manor with Gardner Gigi (Jamie), Babysitter Crystal (Danielle), Housekeeper Nicky (Hannah). Watch it cause gay vibes and you'll know what's happening.  
> \- Gigi is a demon, Crystal is a witch and Nicky is a vampire. They want kids, but are infertile. And as they discuss the option of adopting, Nicky drunkenly cheats and is somehow pregnant. Gigi and Crystal have no idea how to feel.
> 
> Don't let the plot scare you, there will be smut. And a lot of it, so comment which AU you prefer and the one with the highest demand is what I'll write. I can also write the others when some of my other stories start ending, or I will include them as one shots on raw gay energy. Comments can be on this chapter and the next one.


	21. It's gonna be so much fun, we can't wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter has come, so don't forget to comment which story you'd prefer to read. The ideas are in the previous chapter, which is where you can comment, along with this chapter.
> 
> Also for the stripper AU option... vampires or not vampires? (Crystal and Nicky turning Gigi into one)

_2 years later_

Gigi/ Sam POV

"Sammy boy... wake-y wake-y" a mosquito whispers in my ear. Mosquito? "Mhmm... mosquito? Huh?" "Did you really just call your favorite boyfriend a mosquito? Really Sammy boy?" the voice says, and I barely tilt my head upwards, squinting my eyes. Cody's sitting on my back, arms crossed with a pout on his face. "Well... you'd be my favorite mosquito too if that helps" I say, fluttering my eyes, and he smiles. "Fine, I'll take it" he says with an eye roll, but kisses my cheek, unfolding his arms and putting his hands on my shoulders. He starts squeezing my shoulders, massaging my back and I almost fall asleep again until he starts pushing down on me like he's trying to give me CPR. I hum with each push while he tells me to get up. "Come on twinky, get up" "Shut up bratty bottom" I retaliate and he scoffs "Well why don't you make me daddy?" he feigns innocence and I cock my eyebrow at him, before completely flipping him over onto his back, making him yelp then laugh as I pin down his hands by his head. "You wanna say that again?" I nip his ear and he thrusts his hips upwards. "Karl and Darius are waiting for us" he giggles, confusing me "We don't do much in the morning though" I say and he kisses my chin "We wore you the fuck out last night when we absolutely railed you daddy. It's 2 pm" he says with a cocky smirk, which I return. "We have time for a quickie though don't we?" I whisper by his ear, kissing his neck. "S-Sam" "How long does it- are you kidding me?" Darius and Karl enter the room, and both Cody and I laugh as I get off of him, laying next to him. "Come on, we have to get this transaction over with" Darius says and I smirk at him "Suck my dick first then I'll consider it" I joke, Cody and I snickering and the both of them roll their eyes "Sam" Darius pushes, so both Cody and I get out of bed "Fine, but when we get back, you're mine".

" _Sam fuck!_ " Cody moans out, and I groan as I thrust my hips faster, Karl thrusting his dick into me and Darius into Karl. "Fuck Cody you're so tight" I groan out deeply, my grip on Cody's waist tightening while he squeezes my arms. "I'm gonna- _fuck!_ \- gonna cu- _agh!_ " Karl moans loudly, his nails digging into my hips and keeping them still, cumming into the condom. Darius and I groan one after the other as I finally cum into the condom and Cody lets out a high pitched squeal, painting his chest white. Once Karl pulls out of me, I pull out of Cody and fall to the side onto my stomach, as Karl lays by Cody's other side and Darius next to him, the four of us breathing heavily. "Here" I mumble, placing a tissue on Cody's chest. "I wanna... dye my hair. Maybe even cut it" Cody pants and I snort while Karl and Darius seem more shocked; maybe even upset. "But what about El DeBarge? You can't!" Karl exclaims and Darius nods while Cody shrugs. I watch them talk about the importance of his mullet, that he shouldn't be impulsive and let it grow to his ass crack first, that he should honor El DeBarge, through tired eyes and the last thing I hear Cody say in retaliation is that he doesn't care and he's bored.

"So you basically want a bob with green highlights?" I ask and Cody nods excitedly "Yup! Just don't cut me with the scissors!" he jokes and I roll my eyes, washing his hair, and making sure he knows the shade of green he bought. When I finish washing his hair, I start cutting the ends, getting higher all the way to his neck. "Karl and Darius are gonna cry so much" he laughs as I start applying the bleach and dye. "Too late now. It's my turn" I say and we switch places, getting the orange dye and bleaching my hair first. "This is so exciting" he says, and I smile at him as he brushes the dye on my hair. "I'm surprised we haven't went bald yet. We've been doing this together for two years now" I say, and he kisses my cheek when he's done applying the dye. "I'd bleach dye my skin if I went bald" he jokes and I roll my eyes "Karl and Darius would kill you" "Also pronounced as motivation" he jokes and I stand up, hugging him by the waist. "Happy two years Codes. I love you" I say, kissing his cheek. "Happy two years Sam Sam, I love you too" he says, giving me a peck. "Come on, we need to wash and give our other two boyfriends heart attacks".

"I have a crush on you! And you gang banged me today so you can't be that mad! I mean... we are in a gang so it was always gang banging but you know what I mean" Cody says when we enter the kitchen, shocking Karl and Darius. I's certain they're going to ban the production of hair dye one day because of us. "You actually cut your mullet?" Karl questions and Cody nods enthusiastically "Yuppers! Isn't she cute?" he says, his voice high pitched. "Yeah actually, it suits you" Darius beams at him. "And you... you look like an orange" Karl says and I smirk at him "Well what can I say? I'm a fruit" I joke and they both roll their eyes, walking over to kiss Cody and I. "We were thinking of ordering pizza, what do you think?" Karl says and Cody nods "Yeah, sounds good" I say "Why don't you two wait for us in the gaming room? We'll be right there" Darius suggests and both Cody and I agree, even though I found it a bit weird. Oh well, maybe they just needed something.

The four of us have been chilling in the hot tub, eating pepperoni pizza, drinking wine and watching Ratched. "This might have not been the most... extravagant way to celebrate a two year anniversary but we do have a surprise for you Sam" Darius says, confusing me a bit "I don't mind spending our anniversary like this, I enjoy spending my time with the three of you no matter the context but what surprise? You didn't have to-" "Sammy boy it could be a sexual favor keep that in mind" Cody interrupts with a joke and I roll my eyes "After two years, it can't really be a surprise" I say and Darius clears his voice "Anyways, we thought that since you've been part of the gang and our boyfriend for all this time, the four of us should take a vacation... maybe even call it a honeymoon" he says and I smile at the three of them, happiness flowing throughout me. "That sounds incredible... but how is it a surprise for _me_ when it's for the four of us?" I question and Karl smirks "You truly are the smartest out of all of us. The surprise part is that we're gonna go to Fiji and Bora Bora like you've always wanted. Two weeks each" Karl says and my jaw falls to the ground. "Oh my fucking god, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I exclaim, kissing the three of them deeply. "Of course Sammy boy, we love you. It's gonna be so much fun" Cody says excitedly by me, kissing my cheek "We're leaving in a week. We can't wait to do this together" Darius says, kissing my other cheek and Karl kisses my nose. "I can't wait either. I love you three, so so much".


End file.
